Angry Birds: The Red Baron
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Red Bird lost it all, the eggs and his girlfriend. After a failed attempt to get back at King Pig, he found himself prisoner and was tortured. Can Red Bird seek vengeance on King Pig's head or will he remain under his spell? Psychological Thriller, Mind.
1. Ch 1: Epic Fail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"RAHHH YEE-HAW!"

**Thump**

Red Bird nearly had it that time, he landed on the ground in a disappointing thud, after failing to breach the castle walls. The pigs inside laughed, pointed fingers at Red Bird as he walked back to the slingshot for another go. Already 3 hours had passed, and still there hadn't been much progress. With the help of other birds, he would reclaim the eggs in just minutes. This time however, he was on his own, as the other birds have errands to run.

He took a moment to redeem himself before getting back on the slingshot, Red Bird stared at the castle he was laying siege on: A stone and concrete structure erected with 8 sides, no more than 5 meters tall. Small windows were popped-mark on each side, all of them guarded by steel bars. From the sky, the fortress looked like an octagon, the roof itself was a solid layer of steel.

The pigs sure know their geometry, thought Red Bird, I've struck the same spot at least 5 times and it didn't even crack.

The pigs probably had the concrete walls reinforced with rebar, steel bars that give support the concrete with flexibility as a bonus. Figures, it felt solid every time Red Bird struck it. The castle probably took weeks to build, with intense labor. Its a wonder that building the fortress in the savanna without going unnoticed by many, Red Bird saw it for miles when he was chasing the pigs.

Can't give up, thought Red Bird as he pulled back on the slingshot, Gotta get the eggs, must get the eggs.

This time, Red Bird aimed for the windows, which he should have done in the beginning. He took a deep breath and released the slingshot, launching himself in an impressive ark before impacting the castle for the billionth time. In the cruelest irony, Red Bird managed to get himself stuck in the window's security bars. The squeeze hurt a lot, and the thought of doing this alone wasn't helping him much either.

Crap, Red Bird thought, I'm stuck.

Red Bird tries to squeeze himself out of the bars, not even the "sucking in the gut" trick worked for him. Disappointed, he sat there for a moment thinking how stupid he was on attacking the fortress with a one bird army. As the thinks, he gazed into the room he happened to find. The room wasn't that big, and it was impressive. Black and green tile floor, avocado tables, a chrome kitchen sink, a highly advanced refrigerator, a chrome microwave, and an induction cooktop.

Decent lighting illuminated the place, those ice-cream cone bulbs that everyone calls CFLs are in every light socket in the room, possibly throughout the entire castle. Red Bird stared at one, a bit fascinated by the lighting. Eco-friendly as they claim, the CFLs contained Mercury, a toxic liquid metal, and Red Bird wished to break them to poison the pigs.

They'll be more green once I'm done with them, thought Red Bird, Heh heh.

The door to the room opened, and Red Bird froze in fear. It was a pig, wearing an apron and a toge, or whatever they called those chef hats. Red Bird tried to break free, but no dice. He glanced at the pig, and saw that he wasn't interested with him. He was interested in something else.

He was holding a wooden bowl, Red Bird looked closely at whats inside it, squinting his eyes for a better view: It was the eggs. A rush of adrenaline filled his body as Red Bird tried his best to wrestle himself free, so he could come into the room and beat the crap out of the pig and retrieve the eggs. "Kaw-kaw!" screamed Red Bird, "Kaw!"

The pig ignored him, focused on getting things ready, ready for what? Red Bird soon realized that the room he was looking at was a kitchen, and the pig was going to cook the eggs to serve to his filthy king. "Kaw-kaw!" screamed Red Bird again.

Again, the pig ignored him, as he got out a frying pan from a cabinet. Red Bird wondered why the pig wasn't paying any attention to him, until he saw the tiny headphones he was wearing.

He's listening from an Ipod, thought Red Bird, Great.

The pig poured cooking oil into the frying pan as he turned on the induction cook-top, Red Bird squirm, desperate to break free. The bars suddenly felt tighter, sucking in more air was making sure that Red Bird would stay put. "KAAA! KAAAA!" he screamed as loud as possible, "SHHH!"

Once the pot was hot enough, the pig was just about to grab one of the eggs until he saw Red Bird in the tight situation. "OWEE!" the pig screamed.

Oh sh#t, thought Red Bird.

Before he knew it, the pig grabbed a nearby pot from the cabinet and threw it at Red Bird. The pot slammed into Red Birds face, freeing him from his entrapment. He fell from the window and fell back to earth in a loud thud, normally he would get up but the pain in his beak hurt more than he could bare. He laid there on on his back, groaning from his epic failure. Stars swirl over his head, they almost appear to be taunting him. Red Bird lift his wing and swat the imaginary stars away.

He tasted blood in his beak, and felt stinging pain when he touched it at its source. Red Bird realized his beak was broken, he dreaded what he would find in the mirror once he get back home. When considering to get back onto the slingshot to kamikaze again, he heard something land on the ground nearby. Red Bird looked up, and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

The eggs, the eggs he came so far to get back, was now nothing more than shells of their former selves. The life they once carried, gone, removed by the pig who was cooking them. Tears filled Red Birds eyes as he got back up, he approached the shells and nudged one of them, just to make sure they're real. Indeed, they were.

Above, he heard the pigs were laughing at him. He made the mistake to look up and saw their ugly faces through the barred windows, one of them spat something out of his mouth and out the window. When it land, Red Bird saw that it was chewed up white yoke from one of the eggs, or a little bit from all of the eggs. He looked at the pig who spat it out and saw the crown on his head.

King Pig, thought Red Bird, Why?

He was too hurt, both physically from the broken beak and the emotionally from the destruction of the eggs. Red Bird gathered up the shells as the pigs continued to laugh at him, then carried them off away from the castle. He was going to return home a defeated bird.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Feathers Of Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was dark, Red Bird promised to be back home with his girlfriend before sunset. He's got a good excuse alright, a bunch of broken shells that pigs had stuck their snorts into. Red Bird thought of telling her that, he thought about not telling about the fortress he had attacked, since it would show how stupid it was to not get Black Bird to help him. Red Bird wondered if word would spread about the incident, if the pigs send a messenger out to say how they owned him.

Let it slide Red, thought Red Bird, Worry about it later.

Red Bird approached the little wooden hut he had built last February, to house his girlfriend and himself so they could start a family. With the eggs destroyed, all that "bed-work" was for nothing. The thought of the action made Red Bird smile a little, how fun and naughty that was. He repositions the sack filled with his broken eggs, hearing them crunch made his heart ache more than it has too.

He could see the lights were on through the windows, Female Red Bird probably had failed to fall asleep without him. Red Bird braved the worse as he opened the front door and stepped inside. Inside the wooden hut of sticks and mud, there was a small nest for the eggs. Besides that, there was a fireplace, burning a small flame away. The house didn't matter to Red Bird and his girlfriend, its the offspring that matters, now they were gone.

When Red Bird shut the door, Female Red Bird was there, sitting in the nest. She looked at him in frustration, but soon soften when she saw him beaten up and his beak bleeding. She jumped out of the nest and cooed sadly before Red Bird showed her the reason why he was late, by dumping the broken egg shells onto the floor.

Seeing it, made Female Red Bird screamed, Red Bird swore he heard one of the windows crack.

"No!" screamed Female Red Bird, "No! No! No!"

Female Red Bird broke down in tears, Red Bird realized he had shattered her dream of being a mother by failing to get the eggs back in time. He approached her, ready to give her a hug. She shot a look at him, causing him to stop in his tracks. What he saw in her eyes was rage, and rage was never a good sign for birds.

She thinks I was responsible, thought Red Bird, Because of incompetence?

"Grrrr!" growled Female Red Bird, the flame in the fireplace suddenly grew in size and gave off more light.

Just like that, Female Red Bird body-slammed Red Bird, causing him to blast out the door and into the yard outside. He rolled twice before landing on his back, the stars returned to dance and taunt him overhead. "Hmph!" grunt Female Red Bird before slamming the door and locking it.

Oh that wasn't a surprise; thought Red Bird; This is why we're called Angry Birds, because of the stupid eggs the pigs keep stealing.

When the stars dancing above Red Bird's head subside, he gaze at the natural stars above him. Seeing how they twinkle and flash was lovely, suddenly they aligned to form an accurate outline of King Pig, and saw it was laughing at him. Red Bird squeezed his eyes and purge the thought out of his mind, when he opened them he saw the stars in a random pattern again.

Red Bird soon remembered why he was lying outside of his own home, he failed to save the eggs and his girlfriend kicked him out for that. His heart was broken, just like his beak, just like the eggs. He wanted to cry, but not here, not near another soul. Red Bird got back up and rushed off into the savanna beyond, wanting to get away from it all.

For hours, he had roamed the grasslands non-stop. Red Bird heard voices of pigs laughing all around him, he turned and thought he had seen green pigs, but it was just random inanimate objects that looked like pigs. As he continued, he thought all the names he was called by the pigs: Boring Bird, Lame Bird, and more painfully, Bird of Nothingness. The name Boring Bird was more nicer than the other two, he wondered why he was called Boring Bird since he's a great singer.

He continued walking, passing by some old rubble from former pig castles he and his bodies had destroyed.

Oh those were good old days, thought Red Bird.

Red Bird and his fellow bird friends had taken down a lot of pig castles in the past few months, with few fatalities. He remembered one occasion when they were laying siege on a castle and Boomerang Bird came by to help out, Red Bird denied him to help out, but he soon got his chance once everyone laid defeated after abusing their bodies too much. Boomerang Bird launched himself over the castle via the slingshot and charged at it from behind, he managed to scoop up the eggs in his mouth since it was right there in the open. Just saving it in a nic-a-time from a pig's jaws.

Boomerang Bird saved the day, Red Bird hailed him for that, they all hailed him for that. It just so happen that Red Bird stumble upon the exact castle, he managed to make out the wooden post that held the entire castle up, the post that Boomerang Bird broke to bring it down. Seeing how exposed it was from the back made Red Smurf wondered why they never thought of walking over there to take the eggs.

The very slingshot that was vital to the mission was still there, the elastic band was removed but the Y-post remained. It was still standing, Red Bird chuckled from the thought of him fixing it when Boomerang Bird accidentally knocked it over when trying to get on, launching the bird that was on it straight up in the air and behind him. Just several meters away. He hadn't considered it funny at the time, but Red Bird does now.

Red Bird moved on, he walked past the rubble of yet another pig castle. This one was more stronger, it took the help of the Mighty Eagle to help him and the birds to get the eggs back. He recalled how terrified he was when asking the Mighty Eagle to help them out, the eagle was friendly in all, whats really terrifying was the Mighty Eagle's size and presence. It was more massive than his elder brother, Big Brother Bird.

Big Brother, Red Bird thought, I wish I was you.

Moving on to other pastures, Red Bird saw the sun was just about to rise, covering the stars above him with its light. He approached a large pond, a watering hole for birds like him. Red Bird approached the pond and took a drink to quench his thirst, when he finished he looked at his own reflection in the water. He saw the image of a defeated version of himself, bruised, feathers ruffled, a slight black eye, and a bloody beak that appeared to be bent the wrong way.

He didn't like his reflection, not one bit. Red Bird bite down on his teeth in anger, but the pain in his beak stopped him. "AH!" he chirped in agony.

At that moment, Red Bird felt his belly rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since noon yesterday, and had missed dinner last night. Hearing his stomach growl, reminded him of his eggs being feasted upon by the stinking pigs. The thought nearly killed him, he held his head down and began to cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: TNT

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The pain Red Bird endured from getting his beak fixed was horrible, the doctor ran out of anesthetic, so he wound up fixing Red Bird's beak without it. Someone had to come in and hold Red Bird down as he struggled, even crying as the doctor installs the external fixture to hold his beak in place. Once the surgery was done, Red Bird couldn't open his mouth, the crude braces locked his jaw shut. He couldn't even eat nor drink. In order to take in water, he had to get an enema to do it.

An enema is where liquids are introduced through the anus or rectum, the procedure is for the treatment of constipation and dehydration. In Red Bird's case, it served as a temporary form of getting in water until his beak heals. The feeling was odd, but the embarrassment was worse, at times the water injected through his butt was expelled along with some of his feces. He did the remedy in private, and did not tell his friends about the procedure.

With hydration not a problem, food was Red Bird's problem. Unable to eat, he had to go hungry. Nutrient supplements were also injected into his system via enema, and on one incident, something went wrong which cause a bad case of diarrhea.

He lost a lot of weight through it all, but starvation was only the symptom. The doctor diagnosed him with depression and Posttramatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short. He went through all kinds of therapies and none of them worked, the lost of his offspring's eggs and his girlfriend made him wanna end it all.

Finally, after two months, the doctor had the external fixtures removed and Red Bird was able to open his beak again. He sighed as he looked at Red Bird, seeing how he was in bad shape was new. It wasn't the first time Red Bird visited him.

Sometimes, after a major battle on a pig castle, Red Bird or his friends come by to have the doctor mend their broken bones. It kept the doctor in business, since he was struggling. He never complains of their attendance, but at least he was able to earn a living from it. It just so happened that the doctor was White Bird's grandfather, which made things easier when treating injuries and dealing with medical insurance.

After the doctor removed the braces, he dismissed Red Bird. Red Bird head over to the savanna and sat underneath a tree to shield himself from the sun, its where he was taking shelter at in the last few weeks after being evicted from his own residence. His friends offered to take him in but he refused, he just wanna be left alone.

Blue Bird and Yellow Bird soon strolled by and saw their defeated comrade, when they approached Red Bird tried his best to pretend he was asleep. They all stare at him, feeling sorry for his losses. Here he was, the very symbol and pride of the Angry Bird team, was now nothing more than a defeated bird. Massive weight loss, pulled out feathers, and a drained morale displays his shame. His friends wanted to cheer him up.

Oh god, thought Red Bird, Please go away.

For minutes, the birds kept trying to "wake up" Red Bird. It doesn't take a genus to figure out that he was awake, since he was groaning. "Tweet. Tweet. Tweet," he heard them chant in unison, "Tweet. Tweet. Tweet."

Shut up, thought Red Bird.

"Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. Tweet."

Just shut up, thought Red Bird.

"Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet! Tweettweettweettweet!"

"Gnaahh!" roared Red Bird in frustration.

Yellow Bird and Blue Bird shut their beaks as Red Bird glared at them, growling. Frustrated, he got up and stormed off. His friends followed him, to much of his annoyance.

Why, thought Red Bird, Why do they have to follow me?

As Red Bird walks, Yellow and Blue bird followed him behind. Red Bird wondered if they had any eggs to guard, or they have anything else to do. Apparently not, they just want to see him. He can't blame them, they're his friends after all. They were just trying to help, Red Bird was just too upset to scream at them. As they continued walking, they heard something just behind the hill.

When Red Bird got on the top, he saw several other friends were laying siege on another pig castle. This one looked a bit impenetrable and smaller than the usual design, since this one was made mostly of slabs of steel. The number of dents and burn marks on the crude castle tells Red Bird that they were laying siege on it for hours. When his friends walked between him and got a look what he was seeing, they all sat and watched the show.

Black Bird, White Bird, and Orange Bird were launching themselves via slingshot at the castle, they could hear the pigs laughing inside. White Bird pulled back on the slingshot and launched himself over the castle, then dropped a bomb egg on top of it. The explosive detonated upon impact, but no visible damage was scene among the burn marks.

As White Bird turns around and flies back, Black Bird gave it a go. He launched himself over the castle and landed on top of it, then explodes. Again, no visible damage was seen. Somehow, Black Bird magically reappeared next to the slingshot in a puff of smoke, he appeared a bit dazed and confused from blowing himself up.

The two birds took turns kamikaze themselves at the castle as Orange Bird simply sat there, having the ability to enlarge himself, he can't do an exterior assault. Red Bird was getting bored, having seen the same tactic being replayed over and over again wasn't entertaining him at all. He was about to leave when something caught his eye: the back door to the pig castle, was open.

How stupid they are, thought Red Bird, For the birds not noticing the door and the pigs for not closing it. Hmm, maybe I could go inside and fetch the eggs for my friends.

Red Bird started walking down the hill and his friends followed, wondering what he was up too. They soon figured it out when they neared the back door, both birds began to chirp out fear. "Shh!" shushed Red Bird, Yellow Bird and Blue Bird quickly silenced themselves.

As they walked in, they found themselves in a massive storage area. Red Bird saw that it was filled with crates of TNT, stacked on top of each other. The whole room was filled to the brim with TNT, Red Bird realized this was one of King Pig's many pyrotechnics storage facilities. "Heh, heh, heh." he chuckled, Yellow Bird and Blue Bird showed the expression of common sense.

I'm going to blow this place to smithereens, Red Bird thought, But first, the eggs.

Red Bird found the stairs nearby and heads towards it, his buddies followed his lead. The trio climbed up the stairs and found a small room, inside there were three pigs staring out a separate window. They were wearing armored hats, which further convinces Red Bird that this was indeed a pyrotechnics storage facility. Behind them were the eggs, placed in a bowl sitting on the ground. At the far wall, there were bags of flower and an oven, Red Bird realized they were planning to make bread for lunch.

Quietly, Red Bird tiptoes towards the eggs as the pigs were distracted. There was a sudden loud thud on the roof, causing everything to vibrate. They can hear Black Bird squawking loudly at the pigs from outside, still oblivious to their friends' infiltration. Once Red Bird was near the eggs, he, Yellow Bird, and Blue Bird used teamwork to carry the bowl of eggs and moved out back the way they came. They carried the eggs down the stairs and back into the storage room, sure enough they were back outside without much problem.

Outside, they saw White Bird laying motionless on the ground. He stirred when the trio nears him, when he saw the eggs he nearly jumped up and cheered until Red Bird did a slit throat gesture. He lets Yellow Bird and Blue Bird to handle the eggs and heads back inside the castle, when he turned to look back Red Bird saw them running for safety, with the eggs in hand. White Bird had no idea whats going on, but he knew it wasn't good. So he follows them.

Another thud on the roof, Black Bird was hitting them harder this time. Red Bird approached one of the TNT crates and pulled out his lighter, he flicked a flame and placed it on the wood. When it caught fire, Red Bird high-tailed it out of there. Just before he was able to head out the back door however, a gust of wind closed the door shut.

"F#ck!" screamed Red Bird in frustration.

Trapped, he thought, Oh this is not good.

Fear suddenly took over once the flames picked up strength, Red Bird realized the only way out of here was upstairs. He ran over to the stairwell and quickly climbed up as the smoke trails behind, when he got up to the top he saw Black Bird wedging himself between the bars of the windows and explode, blasting a hole through the wall and knocking the pigs aside. No time to think, Red Bird ran to the hole and jumped out, as the TNT below explodes.

He felt the rust of air propelling him forward, Red Bird shot across the air at incredible speeds and managed to catch onto the slingshot. His kinetic velocity caused him to pull back on the slingshot and launched himself over the fireball, Orange Bird blinked twice wondering what he'd just saw.

"GNAAH YEE-HAW!" screamed Red Bird as he flies across the air.

The sky quickly turned to ground within seconds, and Red Bird hit it with full force. He bounced as he made impact, then rolled to a stop. Slamming in the ground took all the air out of him, down to the last molecule. He stared straight at the sky for a moment as stars danced around him, then his friends showed up and looked into his eyes, just to make sure if he's still alive.

Yellow Bird nudged Red Bird back up to his feet, Blue Bird stood nearby as White Bird hugged one of the eggs. He turned around and saw what's left of the pig castle going up in a fiery mushroom cloud. Black Bird reappeared near the slingshot and saw the explosion for himself, the look on his face was priceless.

Black Bird's probably thinking he did it, thought Red Bird.

A moment later, the pigs came crashing back to earth one by one, landing all over the place. Black Bird spotted his friends across the battlefield and heads over, with Orange Bird following behind.

Here he comes, thought Red Bird.

When Black Bird and Orange Bird approaches, White Bird showed them the eggs Red Bird rescued. However, he still doesn't understand how the castle exploded until a piece from a crate of TNT came flying overhead and crashing in the center of the group, then Red Bird further hinted by showing him the lighter. After figuring out that the explosion was intended, Black Bird cheered and so does all the other birds.

Victory, thought Red Bird, For once.

As they were cheering, Red Bird approached the eggs and checked them. When he touched them, something doesn't feel right. "Caw." he signaled his feathered friends.

They all surrounded the eggs as White Bird pecked on one, the sound it gave off wasn't right. Red Bird wondered what happened, no wonder they felt a bit heavy. He pecked on one of the eggs and it crack, the cracking caused him to jump back. The egg began to crack badly to the point where some pieces popped off of it, the birds gasped when they discovered that the eggs had been boiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

All the birds screamed in horror, except Red Bird. It puzzled him, if the pigs were going to make bread or cake, then why boil the eggs? Something was up, Red Bird can feel it in his feathers. He turned back towards the pigs who were regrouping, and saw that they were trying to escape. Red Bird growled and charged straight at them, his friends stood back and watch the scene unfold.

The pigs didn't see him coming when he hurled himself at them, Red Bird began to body slam each and every pig as they try to get away or beg for mercy. He pecked them in the eyes and smashed their heads into the ground, what his friends was seeing wasn't the usual anger, it was vengeance. He kept bashing them until they stop moving, when two of them were out of commission he used his remaining strength to body slam the third one. Red Bird smashed the pig so hard that the pig's skull cap burst, spilling blood and brain matter all over the area.

Red Bird stepped back and pants as he stared at his accomplishment, his friends slowly approached him, but seeing the carnage up close made them keep their distance. Seeing the brain matter had actually triggered a flashback within Red Bird, an event that happened about 8 months ago.

He had another brother, born in his litter. They were laying siege on a stone pig structure, getting back a couple of eggs that belonged to Black Bird's flock. He stood by and watched with Black Bird and Yellow Bird as his brother pulled back in the sling shot, King Pig was looking out on the balcony. Not laughing, just watching, interested on what the cardinal was going to do to his castle.

Red Bird watched as his brother launched himself from the slingshot, he flew through the air and slammed into the stone structure. He hit his head upon impact and blood splattered all over the stone wall, Red Bird watched in horror as his sibling fell to earth like a paperweight. King Pig laughed at his brother's failure, until he saw his unconscious body below him.

He stared at him for a moment as Red Bird had a priceless expression, without saying anything King Pig heads back inside the castle in a hurry. Once the coast was clear, Red Bird rushed over to his brother and carried him to safety, facing no opposition from the pigs whatsoever. Red Bird tried to resuscitate him as Black Bird and Yellow Bird watched over him, but it was no use, his brother was dead before he even hit the ground.

Even though they never got along since birth, loosing him made Red Bird break down. Black Bird managed to get his flock's eggs back, it just so happened that King Pig himself surrendered them, and so the battle was called off. Red Bird went home and buried his brother in a specially marked grave, his elder brother, Big Brother Bird, was with him at the burial.

It took awhile for Red Bird to recover, but he never got over it. He never blamed King Pig for his brother's death, even though a part of him does, what he really blamed was the cursed war he had been dragging into since he was born. His father saved him and his brother when they were only just an egg, from King Pig's father who wanted to eat them. He heard the story too many times to be counted, including the story in where his father defeated King Pig's predecessor.

As he cry, Blue Bird was behind him in an effort to cheer him up. When he touched him, Red Bird jumped and nearly slammed into Blue Bird. Seeing that it was only his friend, he soon had enough.

King Pig, he thought, I'm coming for you.

"Ca-CAW!" Red Bird crowed, his voice echoing throughout the landscape.

His friends looked at him, wondering what was he was tormenting him. Red Bird sighed and pulled out a large picture of King Pig with a big red X on it, all of the birds gasped. "Wha?" asked Blue Bird.

"Uh huh." said Red Bird.

All of the birds were nervous, normally the war was about getting the eggs back, when the pigs steal them. Going after King Pig directly, that's something new entirely. The decision would change the priorities of the war, and the pigs will might even attack them. Red Bird knew where King Pig's last location was, the octagon castle, so he pulled out a map showing the castle's location and coordinates and showed it to his friends.

Now they seemed interested, despite the structure was entirely impenetrable by Red Bird. Seeing how Red Bird got into the pyrotechnic castle, wondered if the same trick can be pulled at this one. Despite the doubt, the birds agreed to Red Bird, King Pig must be brought down to his knees.

Red Bird noticed something nearby, it looked like a cantaloupe melon. He approached it and tapped it with its beak, it was indeed a melon. It somehow survived the blast and fall from the pig castle explosion. Since its been a while he had ate anything, Red Bird dug into the cantaloupe with his beak and ate it. When his friends near it, Red Bird guarded it, he was that stubborn. It tasted better than he had remembered, and so ate the whole thing without difficulty.

That was good, thought Red Bird, Now to get to work.

Before they could go attack, there are several things that must be done before the assault. So the birds head off to a private meeting place, somewhere within a forest. There, they upgraded their slingshot design. A wider Y-frame and a more elastic band, they even added a platform with wheels so they don't have to spend time setting it up. It took them hours to put the slingshot together, by the time its finished it was ready for testing.

Out in the savanna, they set up the slingshot and White Bird volunteered to test it out. He got onto its elastic band and pulled back on it, all the birds watched as he launched himself outwards. Red Bird calculated that White Bird must have flown about 350 meters, more than the distance of their original slingshot. When White Bird came back 10 minutes later, the disadvantage was obvious.

Gotta be careful when using it, thought Red Bird, Overshooting our target will cost us a lot of time.

To help attack the thick walls, Red Bird invited his elder brother to the fight. Big Brother Bird wondered if it was a good idea, but after he heard about the loss of 6 eggs, he was eager to join the fight. With everything set, the Angry Bird team heads off, following Red Bird's instructions.

The birds walked for many miles, wondering if Red Bird was telling the truth about the super-fortress. Big Brother Bird was pulling the slingshot along, since he had the strength to carry it over long distances. By the time the sun set, they approached the high-tech fortress. They looked over the hill and saw the castle below, the birds were amazed at its design, the best the pigs were able to make.

Light was shining through most of the windows, everything seemed peaceful enough. The pigs weren't suspecting any attacks, despite the lost of another castle. Red Bird was eager to burn the castle to the ground, burn it down to its frames. He wanted to get in there and rip out the King Pig's eyes, making sure that the last thing he would ever see is red.

The slingshot Red Bird had used to attack the castle weeks earlier had been removed, nothing was left except a filled in hole covered with grass seeds. Hopefully, the birds won't loose their new slingshot in its first fight.

Everyone knew the plan well, distract the pigs so Red Bird can get inside so he could purge the place. Red Bird theorized that going after King Pig directly at the first fight was suicide, but destroying his castle first would drive him out into the open, then the birds would take over from there.

Brother, Red Bird thought, Wherever you are now, I hope you can support me in this.

Red Bird looked at Big Brother Bird and nods to him, signaling to attack. He then looked at Orange Bird and gestured him to follow, he reluctantly agrees so. As Red Bird and Orange Bird walked around the castle, Big Brother Bird got onto the slingshot and pulled back on it. Then launched himself.

"Uhhhh!" he moaned as he flied through the air, then landed hard on the roof of the castle. The thud sounded like thunder, and thunder it was. Within seconds, the pigs were stirring inside, disturbed from their slumber. As Big Brother Bird heads back to rejoin the birds, Black Bird got onto the slingshot and launched himself. "Weeeee!" he cooed as he slammed into the side of the castle before exploding.

Red Bird managed to see some pig faces at the windows, and boy they looked terrified. They weren't focused on him though, just the main attack force. Orange Bird was scared out of his mind, but Red Bird reassured him that he's not going to get into serious trouble. They walked to the back of the castle where the pigs weren't paying attention, and picked out a suitable window for him to squeeze through.

Orange Bird watched as Red Bird blows up his cheeks and act like he's ramming something, the little bird nods his head that he understands. Red Bird stepped back and aimed for one of the barred windows, he charged and then jumped into the window. He got lodged between the bars as expected, then Orange Bird does his thing. He stepped back and followed Red Bird's lead, before enlarging himself into a massive ball.

The force knocked Red Bird into the castle, he flopped onto the floor and stopped at the center. Orange Bird deflates and jumped onto the edge of the window, just to check up on Red Bird. He got to his feet and shewed him away, signaling that his purpose was done. Orange Bird nods and jumps off the window back outside, now Red Bird must do the rest on his own.

Okay, he thought, I'm in, now what?

The room he was in appeared to be a bedroom, he thought pig bedrooms would be messy or even buried under mounds of filth. Whatever pig owned this room sure keeps it clean, the bed was neatly made and the laundry was well organized, both dirty and fresh alike. Books in a shelf near the door were organized by author, most of whom were written by King Pig. There was one book that caught Red Bird's eye, he pulled it out of the shelf and examined the cover.

Angry Birds by The Red Baron, read Red Bird, Why would a pig be in possession of one of my father's books?

The book was autobiographical, and it was a hefty 700 pages long. The back cover explains about the war between the pigs and birds about a generation ago, what was strange is that it was the only book written by a bird in the shelf. Either the pigs respected the birds or this was a sign of a conspiracy, this was something for Red Bird to look into. He puts the book back on the shelf, no sense of carrying it around.

Red Bird felt a thud vibrate throughout the building, following a faint cry of either a pig or bird. It was so hard to tell whom it belong to, but it signaled that chaos was growing. He had to hurry, but where should he go?

After thinking of it for awhile, Red Bird decided to go to the utility room. Maybe there's a boiler he could rig to explode or a circuit box to destroy, what interested the most for him was to burn down the whole castle. He didn't see an inferno happening anytime soon when he got a closer look at the building's interior. What caught Red Bird's attention was the choice of material the pigs used to build the castle, the floor was solid concrete and the walls were steel. No wonder Red Bird failed to even dent the walls in his previous attack.

Red Bird opened the door to the hallway and peaked out of it, it was empty, not a pig was moping about. Probably they were all focused on the attack itself, awhile ignoring other parts of the building. He felt his own heart race, the thought of getting caught weighs heavily on him.

Okay Red Bird, he told himself, You can do this.

He started walking down the hallway, and kept an eye on the doors. Even though the pigs are focused on defending their fortress, there could be some who are hiding. He saw pigs do that in the past, some don't want to fight, all they just want to do was to eat the eggs. Red Bird looked at the signs of the doors, they were just numbers and not words. Probably Red Bird was in the living quarters, hence the bedroom he came in through the window.

Red Bird suddenly heard a door open, he froze in his tracks as his heart skipped a beat. He listened for footsteps, but that's not the only thing he heard: small oinks. It was coming from behind him, and so Red Bird ran as fast and quietly as he can away from the sound. He stumbled into a door up ahead, and opened it.

Behind the door, he saw a pig at the other end of the hall. The pig wore a blue hat and was unaware of Red Bird's presence, he was busy mopping the floor awhile listening to his Ipod. It just so happened that the pig had just finished mopping the floor, so he put his mop back in the bucket and opened a door to another hall.

Must be the janitor, thought Red Bird, Maybe he would lead me to the utility room.

Red Bird rushed after him, yet was careful not to alert him to his whereabouts. He opened the door to the other end of the hallway and saw the pig continued down the hall, Red Bird carefully closed the door and followed him. The pig opened another door, this time leading to a room. He didn't close the door behind him so Red Bird thinks he must be close, when he peaked into the room the pig went into he found what he was looking for.

He found the utility room, exposed pipes that were well insulated covered the walls and roof. Jets of steam blast from the joints in pipes in a pattern, telling Red Bird that the connections weren't properly mended. The boiler, a huge tank heated by natural gas, sits in the corner as the circuit box was in the other. Red Bird found a crowbar leaning against the wall, he grabbed it and quickly ran up to the pig who was still oblivious to him.

Red Bird hit his head hard with the claw end, successfully breaking through his skull. The pig went limp as he drop to the ground, without making much noise. It happened within a couple seconds. When Red Bird muscled the crowbar out of the pig's skull, blood poured out of it. He had no sympathy left, not for pigs at least. He was after King Pig, and he won't let anyone stand in his way for seeking revenge.

Red Bird approached the boiler and smashed its pilot light with the crowbar, when it broke the small flame went out and gas began to leak out. Next Red Bird approached the circuit breaker and opened the panel, there were a lot of switches and the big red one showed that it was the main. Red Bird jumped up and pulled on it.

At the moment he flipped the main switch off, the lights in the room went out including the ones in the hallway. Just to make sure that it stays off, Red Bird smashed the circuit breaker with all of his might. Normally he would use his own body, but he didn't carry the strength at the moment. Beating the circuit breaker with the crowbar was barbaric, so was using himself as a battering ram, all options are considered.

Red Bird finished smashing the circuit breaker by lodging the crowbar into it, its for intimidation when the pigs find it. Satisfied from his work, Red Bird turned to leave. Able to see under the glow of the emergency lights, Red Bird began to search for a way out. He had only thought of an entry, but not for an exit. Seeing how he'd forgotten about getting out made him cursed, he resist the urge to smash himself against the metal wall.

He began to walk down the hall, grumbling under his breath from his failure to plan further ahead. Red Bird tried to keep his cool and not have steam coming out of his ears, this was no time to be mad at himself.

Focus Red Bird, he told himself, Focus.

When Red Bird approached the door leading to another hallway, he sensed something behind him. When he turned around to see what it was, he was greeted by a frying pan kissing his face, followed by a blackout filled with stars.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

It happened so fast that Red Bird didn't have any time to react. When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying on his back as he stares at a single light bulb. He had no idea how he got there, nor could he remember how much time had past. His head was still hurting from the blow, if the massive headache was bad then the ringing in his ears was worse. It took awhile for the pain to subside.

He got up and looked around in his cell. It was small, yet tall. It was probably no more than 2 by 2 meters wide, and about 4 meters tall. It was all metal, no way Red Bird would bash himself out of this one. The only way out appears to be a large metal door, with two parts closing horizontally. It appeared so thick that not even Big Brother Bird could bash himself out of this one.

It was also hot, and Red Bird was already sweating. He couldn't tell that the stink emanating from the walls and floor was coming from him, or the fact that it hadn't been washed in a long time. It didn't smell like pigs, it smelled like birds, which creep out Red Bird a bit.

When Red Bird turned around, he saw an amazing sight. On the back wall, the words: ANGRY BIRDS, was written in crimson red paint and in big capital letters. The graffiti was surrounded by smaller versions of itself, written with a black sharpie marker. These smaller versions were organized into rows that stretched from floor to ceiling, whoever had written it must had spend a lot of time in the cell Red Bird now occupies. He could see the smaller versions just behind the big version, indicated the big version was done last.

On the other walls, there were other forms of graffiti also written in black sharpie marker:

_Flipping the bird_

_I'm hot with my slingshot_

_King Pig can suck it_

_Give me my eggs back you damn pigs!_

_Help me._

The rest of the graffiti had a lot of profanity, scribbles, and crude drawings of birds killing pigs and vise versa, probably they were made later on when the previous inmate went insane. Red Bird could tell it was all made by the same individual by the handwriting, and he could tell it was a bird since there was a music sheet at the other wall. Music staves were marked in hand, and all of them had notes to it. Since Red Bird was a musician, he was able to read the notes. He concluded that the music graffiti on the wall was the "Angry Birds theme song." It was so well written that it could be played on a piano.

Suddenly the door opened and thick lighting broke through, blinding Red Bird. He tries to see out the door and was able to make out two outlines of pigs in the white light, before Red Bird was able to attack them they attacked him. He felt one of them smashed their heads into his gut, causing him to slam into the back wall. The pigs took turns beating him to a pulp as Red Bird tried to get away, but it was no use.

Red Bird felt helpless as they wailed on him, he continued to cry out for someone to help him but no one came to his aid. The beating went on for 2 minutes, yet it felt forever for Red Bird. It ended when one of the pigs picked him up and slammed his body into the ground, Red Bird coughed in response, and out came blood.

Did one of my lungs collapsed? He thought.

He moaned as one of the pigs wrapped a blind fold around him, then picked him up and carried him over his shoulder Red Bird groans in pain as he was taken out of his cell, his open beak dripped blood in the process. He wasn't sure he was seriously hurt, Red Bird was more concerned of getting out than his own health at the moment. With the wind beaten out of, Red Bird lays motionless as the pigs take him down some corridors, showing no resistance at all.

Finally, Red Bird heard them head into a large hall, he could tell by the pig's footsteps as they echo off the walls. He felt being placed into a chair and was tied into it, Red Bird did not struggle but he shift around to get comfortable. Finally the blind fold was removed, and before him was King Pig himself.

King Pig sat on a golden thrown, beside him were armor pigs armed with pikes. Red Bird looked around the hall, it was covered with usual royal decoration with a medieval style to it. Not to mention it was huge, and with numerous mosaic windows. Red Bird felt rage filled his core, he wanted to smash into King Pig at that moment. However, Red Bird was in no condition to fight him, yet.

Red Bird watched as King Pig reached something behind his throne and tossed something before him, it was a wastebasket, full of egg shells. The egg shells spilled and clattered all over the floor as King Pig laughs, instead of feeling the usual rage Red Bird felt grief overtake him. Seeing the tears coming out of his eyes made King Pig knew that Red Bird was going to cooperate.

King Pig snapped his fingers, and his bodyguards turned him 90 degrees. Red Bird saw a projector screen descend from the ceiling, and a digital projector began projecting onto it. What Red Bird was watching was a partial history of the war between the pigs and birds, a war in which goes on for generations.

A sum of 50 years ago, King Pig's predecessor got tired of eating grass everyday. And awhile he coughed out his lunch, he saw nearby on what appeared to be three eggs from three different species of birds: the Cardinal, the Canary, and the Eastern Bluebird. He snatched the eggs under the parents' nose awhile they were distracted by a provoker, which happened to be a simple house fly. When they discovered the pigs stolen the eggs, war was declared instantly.

Many flocks from many species got together when their eggs were taken by the green pigs, who got the idea from King Pig. There, they all banned together in an open savanna, and declared a unified flock called "Angry Birds." The leader was no other than Red Bird's father, The Red Baron, which was a name earned by his swiftness and clever intelligence in battle.

The cardinal became a symbol of Angry Birds via The Red Baron, Red Bird saw footage of his father leading many battles at pig castles on the slingshot. Red Bird had seen these home movies before, with his dad when he was a chick. In the videos, he looked just like Red Bird in almost every detail. But in his later years, he had gotten a bit fat and had some white feathers hear and there. He had retired, years of bashing against inanimate objects had made him weak.

He watched the videos with his father, including Big Brother Bird and his twin brother. Back then, they all wanted to be just like The Red Baron. So when they finally left the nest, they head out for adventure, he could still remember his mother crying on his dad's shoulder when they were waving goodbye.

It was sweet memories, it all wouldn't have happened if Red Bird's father didn't make a stand against the pigs. His father had shown him a video of the pigs stealing him awhile he was an egg so they could eat him, but he had long since doubted it, until his eggs were eaten by King Pig. He thought of his unborn chicks demonizing them for his failure to save them, it would hurt worse if he had been told that by The Red Baron.

The last video Red Bird watched was where The Red Baron defeated the predecessor pig king, and a treaty was signed by the birds and the pigs. A then piglet King Pig represented the pigs when he signed the treaty with Red Bird's father, that ended the war of the birds and pigs for one generation. Red Bird recalled that a new war had been declared when he was barely out of the nest and into adulthood, and found himself being the leader of the new Angry Birds generation.

He didn't even ask to be a leader, Red Bird wondered if he was chosen just because his dad had played the roll. Recalling the many names he had been called by the pigs, due to his uselessness, he also wondered if his father had been through a similar experience.

When the videos ended, the projector shuts off as the screen was pulled back up to the ceiling. King Pig's bodyguards turned Red Bird back towards him as he tossed a book to him. Red Bird glanced at it, then looked at King Pig in confusion. He insisted Red Bird to open it with a gesture, Red Bird sighs and opened the book with his beak.

It was a picture book, it contained pictures of King Pig's family. He had a couple of kids, two potential heirs of the pig king throne. Red Bird saw that one of the pictures contained the princes being served bird eggs for breakfast. It took a moment for Red Bird to figure it out, King Pig destroyed his family so he could support his. The thought didn't sit well in his mind.

Not fair, he thought, Totally not fair!

Realizing that King Pig needs bird eggs to feed his children made a part of Red Bird wanna give up and go home. He fought back the urge, he's not turning against his own word that easily. Red Bird swore vengeance, yet he did not want to become a villain himself and create a case of "Angry Pigs."

Having seen enough, Red Bird closed the book and King Pig took it back. "Oink." he cooed.

One of the bodyguards clamped a practiced hand on Red Bird's shoulder, he chirped and screamed as the blindfold was placed over his eyes again. His bonds were untied and he was taken back to his cell in a choke-hold, Red Bird had no energy to fight back since all of it was spent being mad and frustrated. It wasn't long before he was returned to his cell, before the pigs withdrew their grip they kicked Red Bird in the privates.

"SQUAK!" he screamed in agony, "AHH!"

The blindfold was removed, and soon the pigs stepped out of the cell before they closed the door. Alone again, this time with a better understanding about the war. Red Bird laid on his side and cried for a few minutes, due to the pain in his genitals. They probably kicked him there, due to his history of fighting back. Once again, Red Bird regretted of going into enemy territory alone, then the thoughts of being called names sets in again.

An hour had passed and the pain in his privates had subside, when he got up he noticed something that wasn't there before: a mirror, placed next to the music sheet of the Angry Birds song. He approached the mirror and gazed at his own reflection, his feathers were a mess and there was blood around his mouth. His eyes appeared red and puffy, either from being angry or being sad. Red Bird couldn't tell the difference, it felt one and the same. His brain like the mirror, yet his heart hate it.

The mirror was probably used to keep Red Bird company, yet it also displayed how much of a shame he was. What's more important is that Red Bird doesn't feel alone, all that's with him was himself.

I want my family back, he thought, I want it all back.

Awhile within the state of paranoia, mixed with other emotions, Red Bird tucked himself into a corner and fell asleep. He kept an eye open though, pointed partially at the mirror and the Angry Birds graffiti.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Manchurian Candidate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

Weeks of solitary confinement had taken a toll on Red Bird, he slowly finding himself loosing his mind. It first started a few days later, when he began to think his reflection in the mirror was another bird. Not only that, he also have a habit of singing and dancing to himself. He began to experience violent mood swings, mild schizophrenia, severe anxiety, mania, and multiple personality disorder by around week 2.

The pigs fed him food once a day, on schedule at noon. It was a diet of worms, bread, and water, and Red Bird at times either gleefully or reluctantly devours it, depending on what mood he was in. When he finished, he "returns" the food and water he ate by taking a huge dump on the plate and pissing in the cup before bed. When morning arose, he finds the plate and cup of his excrement gone.

By around week 3, Red Bird looked at himself one day and saw his red feathers. He thought the color red taunted him, and so he grabbed a mouthful of feathers with his mouth and plucked them out. When he did so, he spat out the feathers and screamed from the pain he caused to himself. Once finished, he moved all the feathers underneath the plate so he won't see it.

Around week 4, Red Bird began to suffer from severe dementia from a Vitamin B12 deficiency. First he forgotten the names of his friends, family, and himself, then forgets everything altogether, including the hardship he had suffered that got him imprisoned in the first place. Around week 7, Red Bird's behavior slowed to a standstill, and resolved in a mild catatonic state.

He just sit there and stared at the Angry Birds graffiti. Before he had went totally insane he drawn an accurate picture of himself on the wall, using one of his quills as a pen and his own blood as ink. The picture was somewhere on the wall, near the random graffiti of mess from the previous owner. At times he stared at it, but mostly, he stared at the graffiti that had the words, Angry Birds, written a gazillion times.

Just one morning, awhile Red Bird was in his stupor. The doors behind him open, he slowly turned around and saw a blinding light. It hurt his eyes, he squeezed them shut as he slightly looks away. When the light became bearable, he saw a couple of pigs before him. Red Bird approached them, even touched them. They all just stood there wondering what he was doing, "Ahhhh." he cooed in amazement.

The pigs gently pushed him down the hallway and he got a move on, without any resistance. He did not attacked them, nor did he try to defy him. Red Bird comply without any emotion whatsoever, he walked between them down the hall as his eyes stared straight awhile limping. Red Bird was under King Pig's spell, as his zombie. And like a zombie, he had trouble walking. The pigs had to help him up a couple of times when he tripped, they were used to dealing prisoners in a zombie-state like him.

The base didn't look like the fortress Red Bird had infiltrated, the hallways were more larger and, royal. Maybe they moved him to a more highly fortified base after they've captured him, somehow under the noses of his friends.

Where am I? he thought.

The pigs took him to an elevator and they got in, the doors closed and Red Bird felt they were going up. It took a long time to get up there, wherever is up there. For Red Bird this was an odd experience, since he had forgotten why he was here. The pigs didn't say anything, nor does he, heck, they can't even talk. It was a quiet ride up the elevator.

When the elevator stopped, the doors slide open and the pigs stepped on through, Red Bird follows them from behind. He walked into a large dining room, and a long table was neatly set up. It was filled with food of many kinds, Red Bird felt his mouth water when he saw it all. He saw King Pig at one end of the table, he appeared to be waiting for him. Normally he would feel rage when seeing him, but Red Bird felt no negative emotion. He just stared at him for a brief second before King Pig signaled him to come over.

What does he want? Red Bird thought.

Red Bird approached King Pig and took a seat at the table closest to him, he stared at the plate in front of him and saw that it was loaded with scrambled eggs, mash- potatoes, french toast, and a bit of dark chocolate. He was reluctant to eat it due to the eggs, he didn't knew exactly why since he forgotten his reason, however his appetite made him dig into the food.

King Pig chuckled as he watched Red Bird gorge himself, the term "Eating like a pig" could be used here. Nearby, a few armor pigs thought of something similar, others were waiting for Red Bird to start an all out brawl due to his past experience with the pigs. That way, they have something to do other than stand around all day.

Within minutes, Red Bird finishes his breakfast with a loud belch. He pushed back his plate and sat there for a moment for everything in his gut to settle. He stared out past the Greek-style support columns and the balcony, straight out into the sky. Instead of being blue, the sky was red with brown clouds. Not a sound of music from birds were heard, all there was was the moans and groans of an industrial empire.

Red Bird felt the breeze from outside blowing past his ears, the air smelled like earth and smoke. Red Bird took a deep breath and felt his throat burn, it made him wanna cough. He successfully held it in, and adjust to the presence of pollutants.

When King pig finished his breakfast, his pig servants moved in to collect the empty plates. A couple of pigs picked up Red Bird and carried him off, he wondered where they were taking him.

This seemed nice, he thought, I'm being treated as one of the elite, I think.

The pigs carried him out of the room and down the hall, at the far end they opened a door to the left and sat Red Bird down. Inside the room, he saw what appeared to be a bathtub in the center. Other than that, the floor had dark green tiles as the walls had a slightly brighter version of the color, every single tile had been sealed in place with black calk. At the back wall, Red Bird see a hose with a couple knobs and a rack with bright white towels. Everything was clean as it can be.

This is amazing, Red Bird thought, It beats a simple pond! Oh I wish I have webbed-feet right now.

Red Bird rushed over to the tub and jumped in, splashing water everywhere. From what the pigs knew about birds is that they like to take baths, that's why they groom themselves when at rest. Red Bird stuck his head just above the waterline as the pigs moved in with shampoo and brushes. They began to scrub Red Bird's body from all the filth and dandruff he had built up all month, Red Bird relaxes as the crystal clear water in the bathtub slowly turns a murky brown within minutes.

Once they got the crud off of him, the pigs pulled the plug off the drain before getting the hose off its rack. They turn on the water and began to rinse Red Bird off. He laughed as they sprayed him with water, he hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

Once that was done, the pigs turned off the water and dried Red Bird with a towel, then blast him with a hair drier. It felt warm and cozey, just as well as having a bath. Things went south a little when the pigs presented himself to a hand-held mirror, Red Bird saw that his feathers were all fluffed up, making him look like a plush toy. The pigs can't bear to hold in their laughter.

They must have put fabric softener in the water, thought Red Bird, Oh well, a little grooming would get my feathers organized again.

After admiring himself in the mirror, the pigs got Red Bird out of the tub and brought him back to the dining room. He saw the entire dining table nearly cleaned of all food as many elderly pigs eat breakfast, even though they were hogs they act quite civil with good manners. King pig himself stood outside at the balcony, looking over the land down below. The pigs sat down Red Bird and he walked over to the balcony, where he rejoined King Pig.

Red Bird hopped on the small wall of the balcony and looked over the land, what he saw stunned him. It was a vast pig city, built out of concrete. It had a combination of Ancient Rome, New York City, and Tokyo. Two sides were fitted with thick apartment buildings and shops, it was all built on elevated platforms on top of elevated platforms. In the center, was a vast rectangular park in a state of tranquility. At the far back of the city, just a kilometer from Red Bird, was two solid concrete walls that stood 50 meters high. Beyond that was an open savanna.

Red Bird looked down below and saw that he wasn't that far from street level, he could see pigs walking about down below. Eyeballing it, Red Bird measured that he was 5 or 7 meters above the street, oddly enough the park was below street level, down to some area probably reserved for the poor and middle class. What Red Bird noticed that everything was cramp despite the city's size, buildings were no more than 2 meters apart from each other.

Overpopulation I assume. thought Red Bird.

If this is true, then the pigs vastly outnumber the birds. Either its because of the pigs stealing the bird's eggs or they have a high fertility rate, whatever is the case there is a chance that the birds might be overwhelmed when the war escalates. If Red Bird had kept his memory, he would have killed King Pig there. But under his influence, he was no more than his mindless puppet.

King Pig tapped Red Bird on the shoulder, when he gave him his attention King Pig pulled out a large sign supported on an easel. On it, it shows two pictures. Birds Eggs and a picture of a green pig. A red circle was circled around the eggs and an erected arrow pointed at the pig, Red Bird was intelligent enough to understand what King Pig was telling him: He wanted him to steal the eggs from the birds and bring it back to him.

Red Bird thought about it for a moment, like what's so important about eggs anyway? Many questions flood his mind, including the value of the eggs, including if they're fertilized or not. Despite the many questions Red Bird was asking himself, he sighed.

He wants me to steal some eggs from birds, he thought, My own kind, but why? To eat them, or to breed them when they hatch? Maybe its a test. Yeah, its a test. Loosing a few eggs wouldn't matter, they can always lay more.

Red Bird nods his head in agreement with King Pig, he saw him smile in response. "Oink!" he called out to his fellow servants.

Two pig servants rushed up to him almost immediately, he tilts his head towards Red Bird before letting out a grunt. One of the servants nods and signaled Red Bird to follow them. He agrees, and so followed them. Before he left, he got a glimpse of the huge King Pig statue up on the roof of King Pig's castle. It appeared imposing, and huge, maybe it takes over the entire roof.

I'll use that as a landmark when coming back to this place, thought Red Bird, Hopefully with the eggs in hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Treachery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

Red Bird was given the coordinates on where to go, then he was given an orange envelope and was told to open it once he reached the location. He soon leaves the city, the guards slamming the gates shut behind him.

How rude. Red Bird thought.

He walked through the savanna and kept looking at the location marked on a GPS unit, as Red Bird trails through the field he noticed small remnants of craters all over the place. Red Bird looked back at the city and saw the King Pig statue covering the city with its shadow, when he turns back towards where he was going he saw the sky became more blue.

Interesting, he thought, So it was pollution after all, though I don't know where it was coming from.

Red Bird continued walking, the sky above him returns from a taunting red and back to a pleasant reassuring blue. He sucked in the fresh air and exhaled, it was great being out in the outdoors. He checked his GPS again, it told him he was near his destination. He looked up ahead and saw an area with a few trees, along with remnants of old bird nests. It told Red Bird that he's here.

He head behind a nearby rock and hit in a small cave, it wasn't that deep nor was it suited to live in. It was all the privacy Red Bird needs to review the envelope, so he opened it. Inside, he pulled out a document and a few 100 dollar bills. When Red Bird examined the document, it appeared to have been typed and printed out, maybe the pigs were that advanced after all. Red Bird studied the document, and reads it to himself.

_You've been given this important task by the King of pigs, make sure you don't fail. Your mission is to steal the eggs from a group of birds, they are very territorial and defensive when it comes to their offspring. Stealing the eggs isn't simple, just brushing aside it would provoke them, and they will pulverize you until there's nothing left. Since few pigs are able to accomplish this feat, it will be a challenge._

_Don't let this weaken your morale. The usual strategy was to steal the eggs when the birds are distracted, then make a run for it. It's recommended that you come up with something new, and think outside the box. Be creative, have fun when doing it. And don't get caught._

_P.S. Study this letter carefully, and destroy it once you're done. Don't worry, this is edible paper and not that cheap office paper crap. (I'm just hinting)_

_P.S.S. You're on your own out there, no one is going to help you if you get caught._

_P.S.S.S. This is a secret mission, no one knows this besides the king and his advisers._

_P.S.S.S.S. Don't f*ck up, period._

That's a lot of S's, thought Red Bird, Its says here to think outside the box, hmm.

Red Bird studied the letter carefully, even rereading it several times. Once he was sure that he know the instructions carefully, he waded the paper and shoved it into his mouth, and ate it. He coughed as it trails down into his stomach, Red Bird felt the wad pressing up against his stomach walls for a few seconds before it succumbs to his stomach acid.

Okay, he thought, I'm burning it next time.

Suddenly he began to hear birds chirping, they were singing a familiar song. Red Bird heads out of the cave and peaked over the rock, and saw the Angry Birds group. There Black Bird, Yellow Bird, White Bird, and three Blue Birds, were singing along as they surround a nest full of three precious eggs. Even though they were his friends, Red Bird didn't recognized them as friends. Instead, they were foes, King Pig made sure of that. The song he was hearing made him wanna sing along, but he fought back the urge.

Focus you dumb cardinal, thought Red Bird, You have a job to do.

He saw one of the eggs tipped over, and all the birds screamed in response. Looking more closely, Red Bird saw it was a butterfly who tipped it over. He watched as Black Bird jumped on the butterfly, and the birds began to take turns bashing it with their bodies. The Blue Birds kept right on singing, unaware of the action that was unfolding.

Dumb, Red Bird thought, Pure stupidity in action, not a single bird was keeping an eye on the eggs.

Luckily for them, no pigs were nearby to steal them. Red Bird looked around and saw none, not even one that was disguised as an inanimate object. After a few minutes of bashing, the Angry Birds stepped back and gloom over the butterfly. The butterfly was dead alright, its body already buried in the dirt. Red Bird gulped in response, imagining what would failure be like.

With this wide open clearing, thought Red Bird, They're going to spot me for miles afar, I need a distraction if I were to get away.

Red Bird began to think, he decided that he'll ambush them at night as he saw a couple of tents and some camping gear nearby. He hatched a plan, and its going to take him all day to put together. Of course, Red Bird had all the time in the world. He leaves the area for now, he'll come back later when darkness comes in.

Now Red Bird needs a distraction, he knew what to do. He heads over to a nearby pit of oil, and scooped up some of the stinking liquid with a bucket. Next he gathered up some fireworks, not an easy task out in this country. But still, Red Bird was quite patient, and was taking his time wisely. It just so happened that he know of a place on where to get fireworks, this facility owned by some company.

Using money given to him by King Pig, he managed to by a few bundles of fireworks, and some explosives. Red Bird also bought a loud recording device from an electronic store, and finally managed to download a sound of a loud pig squealing on the internet. With it all, he used his intellect to craft the most ingenious device that King Pig could be proud of.

Now to set it all up. Red Bird thought.

When the sun was about to set, Red Bird heads back to the site where he found the Angry Birds and saw that they had set up camp. They were singing along around the campfire, the eggs were right there near the fire. Not to close to where they cook and not to far to where they get cold, the birds were all distracted and the eggs were right there for the taking.

No Red Bird, Red Bird told himself, Not yet, use this time to set up your plan.

Red Bird gets to work on heading near the woods behind the birds, and began dumping the oil in various places. Next, he heads over to a far area behind some boulders, somewhere away from his escape route, and set up the second distraction.

When this goes off, Red Bird thought, They'll hear a pig squealing and they'll think it was a pig.

He set it up to where the parts weren't showing, then he painted a message on the rocks that was big enough to see:

_Smart Move Dumbsh*ts! I GOT YOUR EGGS! LOL!_

"Heh, heh, heh." chuckled Red Bird.

This is going to be fun. he thought.

Red Bird planned everything carefully, the first distraction will by him time for him to get the eggs and the second distraction will buy him time for his escape. He feels proud of his idea, and was eager to test it out. But now, for the final touch.

He heads back to his small cave and opened up a box that he had commandeered sometime this afternoon, inside the box was a ninja's outfit that fits him. This will help him blend in with the dark, and will help as a good disguise. The only part of his body exposed were his eyes, he's confident to where the birds will have a hard time recognizing him.

Damn, he thought as he examined himself in the outfit, I look good!

Now all Red Bird has to do is to wait, and there he sat. Hours past and he watched as the birds began to head for bed, one by one they head into the tents as Black Bird and Yellow Bird carried the nest of eggs into the tent. Once the birds were all settled into their cots, he waited for 20 minutes for them to fall asleep, then, waited for another 20 for them to reach REM sleep. When midnight was near, Red Bird looked up at the sky to see if the weather was in his favor. Sure enough, the whole universe is overhead awhile the moon was in the new moon phase.

I just hope the stars don't give off enough light to expose me, thought Red Bird, That wouldn't be good.

Red Bird made his move, he heads out from behind the rocks and walked around the camp. He heads into the woods and took out his lighter, then put a flame to the oil puddles. They caught fire fast, and Red Bird scrambled out of there and back to his hiding place in a hurry. He sat back and watch as the small fires grew, and then they fused together to create an inferno. Within minutes, several trees were on fire.

It didn't take long for the birds to sense danger, they all got up and slowly crawled out of their tents. When they saw the fire, they screamed and rushed over to try to put it out. Red Bird was impressed that not a single bird was around to guard the eggs, this buys him time for him to steal the eggs. He moves in as the birds try their best to put out the flames, using whatever they can at their disposal. Thanks to the 10 degrees Celsius air, the fires were beginning to be put out.

Red Bird walked into the campsite and poked his head into one of the tents, and there it was, the eggs, just in the middle of three cots as its nest sits on a box. Excited, he grabbed one of the bird's blankets and placed the eggs into it. Then wrapped the blanket in a bundle, put a knot in it, then hoisted it over his shoulder. Red Bird quickly rushed out of the camp and back to his hiding place, just in time for the last of his arsonist act to be put out.

He watched as the birds were relieved the fire was put out, they head back to their camp exhausted. Maybe if Red Bird was caught, he might have an easier chance of getting away. Though he wish that the situation come to that conclusion.

Black Bird was the first to step into the tent, and Red Bird counted: 3, 2, 1...

"AHHHHH!" screamed Black Bird in sheer shock, the other birds rushed into the tent to see what was happening, "AHHHHHH!"

Hearing all of them screamed was hilarious to Red Bird, being an Angry Bird himself he learned not to have sympathy for his enemies, though it was a habit and he had forgotten that he was one of them. He gave it a few seconds before pulling out the remote control and pressed the detonator, and that's when his fireworks display revealed itself.

All the birds got out of the tent and heard the electronic box emit a pig squealing, they all immediately assumed it was the pigs, Red Bird could tell by their growing anger on their faces.

Yellow Bird suddenly yelled out a loud battle cry and all of the birds let out theirs, Red Bird watch as they all followed the sound of the screaming pig. Red Bird can't believe his luck, with all the birds going one way he escapes through the other.

Red Bird got what he came for. Filled with pride, he rushed away into the night, laughing to himself about how easy it was.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Total Recall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

I got the eggs, Red Bird sang to himself, I got the eggs!

He can't believe he pulled it off that easy, seeing how the butterfly fair made him thought it was going to turn into a disaster. For Red Bird, stealing the eggs is like solving a puzzle. Red Bird was filled with pride and joy, seeing how he accomplished his mission without getting caught. If he got caught, yet still managed to get away, he would feel disturbed for days.

I wonder what King Pig will think once I return with a fresh batch of eggs. he thought.

Red Bird repositioned the sac, he heard the eggs tap against each other in the process. Again, he thought of the value of the eggs, especially if they worth more when fertilized. If that's the case, then he best be careful when transporting them. If he either cracked or smashed one or more eggs, he automatically fails the mission. The last words of the document spells that out clearly, _Don't f*ck up, period._

After walking about a kilometer or two, Red Bird looked back to see if anyone was following him. He couldn't see another soul at the darkness beyond, nothing stirred nor shifted out of place. His plan had worked, but he occasionally checked his tracks to make sure. Having either a bird or pig following him presents a problem to Red Bird, the pigs don't know that he's performing their job and the birds are none the wiser. Once in the safety of King Pig's capital city, he doesn't have to worry about it anymore.

It wasn't long before Red Bird saw the statute of King Pig, lit up by numerous spotlights and natural gas fires. He was almost there. Good thing too, since he was getting tired from walking and his feet were killing him. Red Bird thought of another soothing bath and the most softest bed possible. He dreamed of it now, a warm fluffy bed softer than the clouds of heaven. He hoped the bedroom would be like that, sleeping on a bare floor made Red Bird's back sore.

He soon reached the gate of the city, the armor pig guarding it recognized Red Bird and let him in without question. Maybe he had orders from King Pig to do so since he did not react or panic in anyway. The second gate also opened, Red Bird walked through without a problem. Seeing what Red Bird was carrying might have made the pig's curious, since it appears to have eggs in it. They'll learn soon enough.

Red Bird continued down the roads of the sleeping city, passing by the park next to him. He climbed up many stairs until he got to the higher levels where the elite lived, then heads towards King Pig's castle. He made it through the empty streets without being stopped for anything, as if the way had been cleared for him.

Word must have spread about me, thought Red Bird as he glanced at one of the many streetlights that lit up the city, Maybe, maybe everyone is asleep.

He heads over to the entrance of King Pig's castle and knocked on the door, the door was opened and Red Bird stepped on through. After using the elevator to get up to the highest floor, Red Bird heads to King Pig's mighty hall and walked down the red carpet towards his thrown. King Pig himself was sleeping, so Red Bird unbundled the eggs and placed them in front of him. He then pulled off his ninja outfit and tossed it aside, since it had served its purpose.

"Ca-caw!" chirped Red Bird, his voice echoed all over the hall.

King Pig jumped from the rude awakening, he was too dazed in sleep to be angry or anything. When he came to his senses, he saw Red Bird as he presented the eggs to him, "Caw." muttered Red Bird.

A large smile developed on King Pig's face, he approached the eggs and picked one of them up. He held it up to the light to see if there's anything inside, then sat it back down. "Oink!" he called out.

His pig servants came in and King Pig had them take the eggs away, one of them signaled Red Bird to follow him. Red Bird agrees and followed him out of the royal chamber, as King Pig does a victory dance. He walked down a hall out of the chamber and the pig servant opened a door at the middle, Red Bird walked through the door and looked inside the room. He was speechless.

The room was brown, the floor, walls, and ceiling. It was the combination of a kitchen, living room, and bedroom. Four dimmable lights lit up the room, set to the lowest level. It wasn't exactly royal, but it fits Red Bird's style. Red Bird walked in to get a better look at everything, and the pig servant shut the door behind him.

Alone, he thought, I can rest now.

Red Bird took a closer look around the room, the kitchen area had a state of the art fridge, a chrome sink, chocolate brown counter top, a small microwave, an induction hot plate, a dishwasher, and a automatic trash compactor. The cabinets above and under the counter had a dark oak, a CFL tube lamp shines brightly just above the sink.

The living room area had a flat LCD HDTV, sitting on its own stand. In front of it was a wooden coffee table, and a brown couch that was perfect for a slacker. Red Bird could sit there all day and watch TV, a luxury that he never know he could have.

In a far corner, there was a wooden desk, with a cup of mechanical pencils and lead refills. A desk lamp glowed brightly, illuminating its surface. A high-tech laptop sits in the middle of the table, it appeared thin which was kind of odd to Red Bird. There was also an electric typewriter at the far corner of the desk, probably used for journals or for making manuscripts for a book.

Finally, there was the bed. It was big enough for two, and had a lot of room. A brown blanket neatly drapes the bed, followed by tan sheets underneath. There was also a ceder footlocker at the end of the bed, which caught the curiosity of Red Bird. He opened the lid and peered inside, he found that it contained an Angry Birds book, along with other books about carpentry, welding, electronics, and military warfare.

He picked up the Angry Birds book and closed the footlocker before hopping onto his bed. Once he got settled into the pillows, he looked back towards the door and saw two portraits, placed on each side of the door to the hall. One of them was a green pig wearing a crown, he appeared smiling and very casual. The other portrait caught Red Bird's attention, it was a red cardinal with a sneer attitude in his eyes and a wicked grin. He stared at it for a moment, wondering who he was.

The cardinal in the picture looks... familiar, thought Red Bird, I wonder who he was.

Red Bird looked at the cover of the book, it was a picture of a preceding generation of the Angry Birds team. He could tell due to the faint traces of age of the photo. The picture appeared to be taken in a savanna, with a burning pig structure on the background. It had five birds in a pose in a V-shaped formation, they were a chicken, a yellow-billed loon, a canary, an eastern bluebird, and a cardinal. Ironically, the cardinal looked exactly like the one in the portrait.

There was a mirror at the wall, Red Bird slightly glanced at it and saw his own reflection. Seeing it, made Red Bird jump off the bed and onto the floor. He didn't make much of a thud, but it hurts a lot. Red Bird got up off the floor and placed the book onto the nightstand, then rushes over to the mirror to make sure what he saw wasn't his imagination. To his horror, it wasn't.

He saw himself, realizing he looked similar. No, next to identical to the cardinal. There were a few differences from him and the cardinal on the portrait. For starters, the cardinal was picture perfect, yet Red Bird looked like he had been through hell. His feathers were ruffled, his eyes appear tired, and there was a small bare spot on his side. Seeing the ball of red feathers of his reflection, made his heart struggle to beat. Red Bird squeezed his eyes, trying his best not to look at himself again.

Red Bird soon felt a sharp pain in his head, and faint memories that were lost during his insanity period returned to him. He remembered attacking a thick walled structure before seeing egg shells dropped at his feet, and then he recalled his father's name and face: The Red Baron.

The memories were vivid, yet faint. It didn't take that long for his headache to go way, but the total recall remains. Red Bird rushed back to the nightstand and took another look at the book, sure enough the author was entitled, The Red Baron.

My father? he thought, My father wrote this?

He pants for a second, trying to catch his breath as he reeled in from the shock. He wondered why he didn't have this shock when he saw himself in a hand mirror after bath this morning, maybe its because he was all fluffed up. Red Bird calmed himself down, it soon became clear that he had forgotten some things in his past. Whatever it was, he wished it wasn't too painful to remember them.

Wait a sec, thought Red Bird, What's going on here?

Red Bird couldn't figure it out just yet, nor does he want to at the moment. He puts the book back on the nightstands and hopped back into bed, Red Bird snuggled underneath the covers and rest his head on the pillow. It felt comfortable, really comfortable. The stress Red Bird had received from seeing his own reflection quickly subsided, he let out a smile as he slowly drifts away to dreamland.

In his dream, he found himself as an out of body observer. Down below, he saw two cardinals. One of them a male and another a female, the two birds were ogling over a nest of three newly laid bird eggs. The two were singing a song, they were on top of the world. Everything appeared happy, beautiful, Red Bird wondered who he was looking at. He tried to move, to call out to them. But he can't, he was locked in place and they appear to be unaware of his presence. All he could do was watch.

A couple of birds starting a family, thought Red Bird, They appear proud, filled with pride, happy...

Red Bird watched in awe, if he could move he would sing along with them. Everything seemed to be out of the ordinary until something caught his eye, over at the distance, something was amidst. Three green pigs, both appear to be interested at the bird's eggs. Red Bird remembered how the Angry Birds attacked the butterfly, and sure enough a similar situation appeared when a house fly landed on one of the eggs.

The cardinals stopped singing, slowly their expressions turned from happiness... to anger. Red Bird watch as the male knocked the fly off the eggs and the lovebirds began to take turns bashing it on the ground, under ordinary circumstances this would've been hilarious, but this wasn't those times. Seeing the cardinals were distracted, the pigs moved in.

Birds! thought Red Bird, Watch out! The pigs are going to steal your eggs!

He wanted to call out to them, to try to warn them. But seeing how angry they were for having their eggs simply being touched by an insect, made them hopelessly lost. Red Bird watched in horror as the pigs moved in, each grabbed themselves away as the parents who made them continues to bash way at the fly.

Birds! thought Red Bird, For f*ck's sake, your eggs!

The cardinals finished bashing the insect and took a step back, revealing that there was nothing left of the insect as it lies in a crater. When they turned their attention back to the nest, they found it empty. The two birds screamed in shock, they were clearly horrified from the eggs vanishing.

That's what you get for not paying attention. thought Red Bird.

The cardinals soon spot the pigs, running away with their eggs. They had already gained an incredible distance from them, there was no way the cardinals are going to catch up. All they did was stared at them, letting rage take over their bodies. The female soon got tired and began to weep in misery, awhile the male's emotions remained unchanged.

The male cardinal turned to his mate and hugged her before giving her a kiss, then heads off after the pigs. The female cardinal eventually gathers up the nest and heads back home, Red Bird felt a force pulling him towards the male cardinal, like a ding tied to a boat.

Red Bird watched as the cardinal heads over to some wooded areas, and saw him use his own body to knock down a tree. He proved strong, and driven. He watched as he carved the trunk of a tree into a Y formation, it took him an hour to finish making the framework of a slingshot.

You're wasting your time, Red Bird thought, This isn't necessary.

There wasn't anything Red Bird could do to convince the cardinal that what he was doing, might cost him his precious eggs. But he proved quick in completing the slingshot, once he finished tying a sling on each end of the frame the cardinal muscled the weapon out to the pig's base. Red Bird followed the cardinal, the force pulling him being strict to keep near.

It took the cardinal a long time to get there, Red Bird saw it was an octagonal fortress that was obviously impenetrable. Yet, the cardinal was too angry to see that. He cared about getting the eggs back, not how to get the eggs back. Red Bird watched as he dug up a small hole, then placed the base of the slingshot into the hole with all of his strength. With the slingshot in place, the cardinal got onto the slingshot and pulled himself back, then launched himself.

Not surprisingly to Red Bird, the cardinal bounced off the castle wall and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He heard the pigs inside laughing, and saw the cardinal getting more angry by the minute.

You're wasting your time, thought Red Bird, There's just no way you're able to breach the castle walls.

Red Bird wished he could tell the cardinal that, as he kept right on launching himself at the castle walls and failed to breech it with every launch. Finally, he managed to get stuck in the security bars in one of the windows. He struggled to break free, but failed. Red Bird laughed at him getting stuck, he probably learned his lesson about attacking a castle on your own now.

A few minutes later, he saw the cardinal pop off the security bars and land on the ground. Seconds later, egg shells were tossed out of that window he fell out of. When the cardinal got up and saw the egg shells, Red Bird saw his anger slowly turn into grief. He began to hear the pig's laughing at him for being an idiot, what was he thinking on attacking a fortress that can't even be penetrated by rocket-propelled grenades.

You deserve it dumbass, thought Red Bird as he watched the cardinal gather up what's left of his offspring, his eyes were filled with tears, You don't deserve to be a father, you focus on yourself for harmless and imaginary threats awhile ignoring the real danger. No way will you pass on your genes in the path you're taking.

Red Bird learned something from this. Protecting your eggs is essential, yet keeping your eye off the eggs awhile responding to imaginary threats is not the way to go. Someone will just take the eggs awhile you're distracted, its just not a good strategy. Letting anger take over your body and go charging into your problems without a plan is also a big no-no, you'll only break yourself and loose your eggs for good.

Suddenly, the scene slowly darkens, as thick black clouds engulf everything. Then everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: A Much Needed Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

Red Bird twist and turned a bit before opening his eyes, seeing that he was still in the mini apartment from the night before calmed him down. The covers on the bed were ruffled from corner to corner, it looked like he liked his bed a little too well.

What a dream, thought Red Bird as he stared up at the ceiling, At least I slept well last night.

He sat up and stretched out his wings before popping some joints in his back and shoulders. Red Bird soon got up and pulled off all the covers, then remade the bed just as it was last night. Might as well give the pig servants a break for once.

His belly grumbled, Red Bird thought of breakfast almost instantly. He heads over to the room's fridge and opened it, and saw that it was loaded with comfort food.

"Huh." said Red Bird in curiosity upon seeing many deserts and hard liquor that crammed the fridge. They all appear fresh and ready to be devoured.

Interesting, thought Red Bird, Maybe later, I'll try some out.

Red Bird closed the fridge and headed out of the room, maybe breakfast is already being served. When he found his way to the dining room, he saw the table loaded. King Pig wasn't there, yet two piglets were eating away. HE took a seat across from them without saying anything, the two didn't seem to mind his presence.

Seeing that they were wearing crowns, signaled they might be the King's royal heirs. Well, all Kings gotta have some.

They're princes, thought Red Bird, Twins.

The pigs noticed Red Bird staring at them and stopped eating, he responds by slightly looking away towards the balcony behind them and into the sky. Just like before, the sky was red and nothing had been changed. The pigs resumed eating, seeing that Red Bird was just a bit bored.

Red Bird glanced at his empty plate and saw the food around him, there were sausages, biscuits, gravy, waffles, and turkey. He grabbed a bit of each and add them to his plate, once the plate was full Red Bird picked up his spoon and fork and began to eat. It tasted great, so great that Red Bird helped himself with seconds once he was done. He thought of lunch and dinner, and wondered what they were like.

When finished, he pushed his plate aside and got up before heading over to the balcony. The air rushing past him doesn't sting as last time, which gave Red Bird relief. He sucked in some air, there was no stink whatsoever. Its probably one of those days where the smell subsides, letting in a fresh clean set of air to settle in. Red Bird hopped onto the concrete safety rail of the castle balcony, and looks down at the crowd below.

Numerous pigs were passing by on the street below, hardly noticing Red Bird. He watched over them with a keen eye, looking for anyone to make a sudden move. After a few minutes, nothing happened. He looked over the city and saw the landscape before him, a smile developed over Red Bird's face.

I like this city, he thought, Somehow, I feel alone. I only have King Pig's support, I need more friends around here.

Seeing that he's in the right spot to put up a show, Red Bird lubricated his beak with his tongue and took a deep breath. Then he began to whistle his cardinal mating call.

The song can be heard over a great distance, many pigs perked their ears when the sound-waves bombarded them. Red Bird can see that they were beginning to wonder where was the noise coming from, until they looked up. Seeing Red Bird made them wonder what was he doing, and just after a few minutes of singing his tune there was a gathering of pigs crowding around underneath him.

His own mating call calmed Red Bird down, his mother would be proud of him for making such beautiful music. Many of the pigs heard nothing like it before, since he was an Angry Bird they might be expecting him to be singing the theme song. But he didn't, instead, he was singing regular bird calls. Seeing that a growing crowd of pigs were below, listening to him sing, made Red Bird's heart warm up.

The magic of music, he thought, Its incredible.

After a few hours of singing, many of the pigs return to their daily commute. Yet those who had nothing to do today, stick around and listened to Red Bird sing. Many of the pigs looked calm and pleased; others were hypnotized by the singing, their eyes dead-locked at Red Bird. Seeing that he was getting positive attention, made Red Bird feel good. Most birds have some of sort of talent for music, and Red Bird was one of them. It wasn't the song that made it beautiful, it was the soul that created it. A soul that was preserved in the minds of pigs who listened to it.

When Red Bird noticed the sun was near the highest point of the sky, he stopped singing. He went on to groom his feathers as the pigs figure out that the show was over. Most of the pigs depart, yet a few stayed and wait for Red Bird to resume. All they got from him was soft cooing, which wasn't much at all. After grooming himself for a few minutes, Red Bird yawned and fell asleep.

He napped for a few hours as all the pigs watch him, occasionally Red Bird propped an eye open a little to see what's what. Not much was happening, just the pigs doing their regular business. Though napping wasn't a regular habit of Red Bird, he had nothing to do. Until he was called upon by the King again, he'll spend time doing his own thing.

Suddenly, Red Bird felt something was pelting him. He opened his eyes and saw bird seeds surrounding him, he looked down and saw a pig was throwing handfuls of the stuff at him. It annoyed Red Bird, yet he could tell the pig was being generous. So rather than throwing a fit, Red Bird begin picking up the seeds like a chicken and began eating them. It tasted a bit salty, yet had a hint of peanut butter to them.

Wow, thought Red Bird, This is good stuff.

Red Bird kept right on eating the seeds as the pig continues to throw him some from below, he soon threw the bucket of seed up to the balcony and scattered it everywhere. Despite the mess, Red Bird was fast in "cleaning" it up. He coos as he gorged himself with the seeds, it took him a few minutes for him to eat every single piece. By the time he was done, his belly was filled to the brim with seeds.

Satisfied, Red Bird heads back into the dining room. No one was here, and the dining table was cleaned off. With no purpose here, Red Bird leaves the dining room and head back to his living quarters. Once he was back in the privacy of his room, Red Bird kicked back on the sofa and turned on the TV. The welcome screamed showed a red cardinal and a pig king, posing as if they were a team.

The welcome screen soon vanished and a purple bird wearing glasses appeared on the screen, he appeared to be a news reporter and was in the middle of the latest news. Red Bird knew him from only his ability to speak, he was popular for his ability to talk. His position for being the spokesperson on the news network was perfect for his special ability.

"Yesterday," said the news-bird, "The famous Angry Birds team had lost their eggs to a pig attack, the flock is said to be, of course angry, at what had happened. It wasn't the only thing they've lost however. About a month ago, the son of The Red Baron had laid a siege on one of King Pig's bases. The attack was fueled by vengeance when the pigs had eaten his offspring. Known as Red Bird, he was captured by the pigs and was never heard from again."

What? Red Bird asked himself, Are they referring to me?

"The Red Baron voiced his grief, yet kept his cool. He had already lost a son from a battle against King Pig, now he had lost another. His eldest son, known as Big Brother Bird to his friends, had vowed to give anything away to get his little brother back."

The TV began to show some footage of Red Bird's friends, all of which were grouped around an empty nest that once contained their eggs. They were both angry and sad, the two emotions swing back and forth in some of the birds as the three Blue Birds were in a full blown blast of grief. The TV then showed some footage of Red Bird's family, his mom cried on his dad's shoulders as Big Brother Bird stood by and watch. He appeared sad, yet wasn't as upset as the others. Red Bird knew he was a tough bird, he seemed to have taken the news well.

That's what hit Red Bird, he knew. Upon seeing the footage on the TV, a massive headache slowly settled itself in. Red Bird turned off the TV and tried his best not to scream as he collapsed onto the floor, gripping his head as the pressure inside builds to an unbearable level. The pain was amplified by a constant ringing in his ears, it made him feel like his brain was melting out of them.

Flashes of images showed up in Red Bird's mind: An explosion, some birds flinging on a massive slingshot, and a red cardinal busting his brains after impacting a concrete wall. As fast as the massive headache had struck him, it was gone in a matter of seconds. Red Bird groaned loudly as he dealt with the aftermath, he could feel tears begin to build up in his eyes.

"Caw!" he squealed as he crawled his way to the kitchen area.

He managed to get up by pulling himself onto the counter, Red Bird got back onto his feet and leaned himself against the counter. He then opened several drawers, looking for some medication to dull the headache. Lucky for him, he managed to find a bottle of Ibuprofen in the far end drawer. Red Bird popped the bottle open and dumped two pills out, then shoved the tablets into his mouth and swallowed them whole. Red Bird puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it back in the drawer, then opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass cup. He filled it with water from the kitchen sink and drank the entire cup, he felt the medicine quickly remove any trace of his headache.

Ow, he thought as he placed the cup on the counter upside down, What's wrong with me?

The pain Red Bird had experienced in his head had been stronger than the last episode, whatever was happening to Red Bird it sure was trying its best to get his attention. This wasn't something for him to ignore, Red Bird needed professional help. But who can he turn to in a city of pigs? King Pig can only try to provide comfort and his servants were no better. It was something that had to do with the Angry Birds, more importantly his father. He didn't understand it all, it was all too confusing to process in his already fragile mind.

Red Bird made his way to the mirror and looked at himself into it, he touched the bare spot where he'd pulled out his own feathers before touching the window itself. He took in a deep breath and exhales, fogging the mirror up a little as he does so.

Please, he thought, Just let me get through this.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

A few weeks had past awhile Red Bird suffered from no further problems, the harsh memory recalls had finally passed and life for him was becoming better. He spends most of his time singing, eating, sleeping, and repeat. Though he socialize with the pigs on occasion, especially those who through seeds at him in order to get him to sing. Red Bird looked at himself in front of the mirror and saw that all those bird seeds and big meals had expanded his waist line, he putted back on all the weight he'd lost from a torture he couldn't remember... plus with more thanks to emergency hormones.

He simply laughed, anymore weight and they'll mistaken him as Big Brother Bird. Along with the weight gain, his bare spot was once again covered with feathers. Red Bird had forgotten all about it, since he doesn't really see it.

King Pig let Red Bird roam freely around the castle, despite the dismay of his advisers who warmed him not to. It was a good idea to do so anyway, since birds don't like to be confined to small spaces. Red Bird pretty much seen about everything in and on the castle, down to its frames. At times he leaves to go look around in the city, the locals were quite supportive and were offering treats. Red Bird refused, as he does not want to spoil his appetite.

The city took days to explore, since it was so huge and cramp that moving about was a real pain. At times Red Bird got lost within the tight corridors of the neighborhoods, and had a pig escort him out back to the main road. Red Bird soon memorize the city well, and finally heads back to the castle without any help whatsoever.

Red Bird figured this city was paradise, nice locals and food, a far cry from the world he once lived in. Deep down however, a part of Red Bird was telling him something wasn't right, it was that part of him that got him here in the first place. Red Bird didn't know what to make of it, and so tried his best to ignore it. But every-time he sees King Pig, that part of him flares. Red Bird sensed something bad was going to happen, and it did.

One morning, a loud explosion rocked the castle to its foundation. Red Bird jumped out of bed and was nearly strangled by the covers that were keeping him warm, he managed to fight his way out of it before another explosion shook the castle.

What was that? Red Bird thought.

He got out of bed and rushed to the dining hall's balcony, where King Pig and several of his advisers were looking out over the city. When Red Bird got there, he saw just beyond the wall were several giant slingshots erected out of the savanna. He saw one of the slingshots fire a round, it flew up over the city and landed somewhere in the apartments of the higher class, then exploded.

Another slingshot fired another round, it flew over the city and dropped something before turning back. It fell straight for earth and exploded upon impact, destroying only some of the road infrastructure.

The city is under attack, thought Red Bird, But by whom?

Red Bird saw a pair of binoculars on the safety rail of the balcony, he grabbed it and looked through it at the wall. He saw a huge fleet of birds, from many different species. What's interesting was that many of them looked a little old, and they were launching the younger birds from the slingshots. What Red Bird was seeing was a confederacy of the younger and older generation of the Angry Birds team, but why were they attacking?

He sat down the binoculars and saw all the slingshots firing at unison, Red Bird was able to make out faint smudges of yellow-billed loons and chickens when they came close enough. The loons landed or smash into a variety of buildings before exploding, the chickens dropped bombs over the city before turning around and flying back. The populace below were armed with pikes, axes, and swords. They looked like they were going to fight the Battle of Hastings, Red Bird knew there was going to be a lot of blood spilled if the birds get into the city.

He didn't understood what were the birds were after, there was no reason to come in with an army over just a few precious eggs. Unless, there were crates full of captured eggs stored somewhere in the bowels of the city. Red Bird looked down below and saw several pigs hauling what appears to be a caged wagon, inside he was able to make out several birds.

Birds? Red Bird thought, The pigs are kidnapping birds, for what?

Red Bird saw the wagon being pulled below the balcony, and Red Bird was able to see that many of the captured birds were wearing bows. The birds were female, there's no doubt about it. Seeing the birds, Red Bird came to a conclusion: The pigs were capturing female birds so they will lay a constant batch of unfertilized eggs, for the pigs to eat every morning. Red Bird wasn't surprised, but what was confusing him is why King Pig task him to get some eggs from the Angry Birds, even though they can produce them?

Maybe they didn't had a coop then, maybe they were trying to make one after thinking about it. So when the pigs kidnapped several female birds, they had provoked an attack by the Angry Birds in retaliation. Red Bird didn't know what to do, the line between the birds and pigs had blurred. He had to choose which side to align himself with, or risk being bludgeoned by both the pigs and birds.

Something came falling out of the sky and landed in the park, it was a can of sardines. The pigs freaked out upon seeing it and ran inside, King Pig picked up Red Bird and followed his servants.

What the? Red Bird thought.

Just as they reached the door leading out into the hall, something broke through the ceiling and tore out a huge section of the roof, like a golf club scooping up mud from a bad swing. Red Bird got a faint glimpse of a large falcon bird as it flew over where the roof used to be, before being rushed into the hall. King Pig and his servants head down the hall and into the throne room where they stop to rest, he sat Red Bird down as he held himself up using the wall.

That's when the ceiling of the throne room caved in, the giant bird was persistent on getting them. Red Bird saw the giant falcon land in the middle of the throne room, and let out a mighty call that pierced the ears of those who heard it.

Mighty Eagle, thought Red Bird, Oh crap.

The Mighty Eagle stood 5 stories tall, slightly taller than the throne room. It had huge wings and razor sharp talons, it looked similar to the American Bald Eagle but it had black feathers instead of brown. It was unknown how the eagle got this big, and no one wanted to know.

Red Bird ran and hide as the Mighty Eagle turned his attention at King Pig, it let out a mighty caw before diving its beak towards them. The pigs screamed as they dove away in time, the Mighty Eagle ended up destroying the door in the process.. Red Bird hid behind a downed column as he watch the Mighty Eagle tried to get the pigs, King Pig was crouched down as his fellow servants huddled around him.

I gotta do something, thought Red Bird, Or King Pig will become bird food.

Red Bird looked around and saw a dagger, laying nearby. He grabbed it and jumped over the column, Red Bird made a mad dash at the Mighty Eagle as it was too busy harassing the pigs. He jumped onto its back and began to climb. The Mighty Eagle saw that there was no way he's going to get King Pig, and so took flight back into the air. Red Bird looked out and saw he was airborne, just over the city.

He could see the large fleet of birds as they assault it from all directions, they had the city surrounded. The statue of King Pig on top of the castle was knocked aside, and was laying at the back of the castle. It was cracked in many places, yet it was still in good condition. Impressive work the engineers had put into making the statue, though its best to go for bronze instead of stone next time.

Red Bird return his attention to the Eagle's neck and continued to climb his back, climbing with the dagger in his beak. When he got onto the shoulders, he slid down into the massive fluff of feathers that grew on the neck of the Mighty Eagle. Many birds have really thin necks, which allows them to turn their heads backwards without difficulty. This also made them really delicate, and Red Bird knew where to strike for the killing blow.

He managed to find the area where the neck is close to the shoulders, Red Bird grabbed his dagger and held it up high.

Cut C4, he thought, Breath no more.

With that quote, he plunged the dagger straight into the Mighty Eagle's neck.

Red Bird felt the Mighty Eagle do a hard jolt as it reacted to being stabbed, probably it was a nervous system reaction to the brain being cut off from the body. Then he felt the eagle begin to tumble. Realizing he was about to crash-land, Red Bird grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of the neck, blood trickle down and onto some of the eagles feathers. He tossed it aside and let it fall back to earth, not wanting to be caught with the murder weapon. He then climbed back onto the Eagle's shoulders and, without thinking, jumped.

"Gnaah yee-haw!" he cheered as he free-falls back to earth, the atmosphere rushing past him with every meter of air.

He looked up and saw the Mighty Eagle tumbling end over end near the side of the city, just on top of the Angry Bird's line. All the birds scattered before it crashed-landed in a loud thud, Red Bird swore he saw the head was decapitated upon impact. Seeing it, made him realize he will suffer a similar fate if he doesn't act quickly.

Red Bird was falling just above the center of the city, right over the park. He managed to find a large lake, that looked like a swimming resort. He steered himself over it and closed his eyes, and counted to see when he'll hit the water.

1, 2, 3, he thought, 4, 5, 6, 7.

By the time Red Bird got to 12, he landed in the water.

It felt like hitting concrete, he felt everything around him began to hurt badly. Red Bird opened his eyes and saw that he was several meters down below the surface. Not wanting to sleep with the fishes, Red Bird swims back to the surface as calmly as possible.

Don't panic, he thought, Or this will become your grave.

After just 2 minutes, Red Bird broke the surface and sucked in some fresh air. He then swam over to shore and climbed back to land, he coughed and spewed out water as he struggled to breathe. Red Bird felt sharp pain in his chest and shoulders, realizing that he broke many bones upon landing in the water. Still, Red Bird didn't panicked, nor was he scared. He's already in a heap of trouble, he thinks he's screwed either way.

I wonder what's broken. he thought.

Red Bird examined each and every part of his body, the adrenaline he had experienced numbed the pain and was being shielded from most of the pain. He realized that many of his ribs were broken, including his collarbone. He gently touched other areas to make sure they weren't damaged, when he touched his belly he felt sharp pain in response.

Internal bleeding, he thought, I gotta get outta here.

Red Bird tried to get back onto his feet, but sharp pain prevented him from walking. He's not letting the fact of being crippled stopped him that easily, so he tried to crawl out towards King Pig's castle.

"Cawww!" he cried weakly as he crawls for the nearest road, he felt his own body trying to rip itself apart from every move he made.

After just 5 excruciating minutes, Red Bird made it to the road. He didn't see another bird nor swine anywhere,. Hoping for someone to help him, he was met with nothing. There was no one to help him, not another soul. They were all hiding in their shelters as Red Bird was totally exposed, he soon accepted the notion that it was all over for him.

Red Bird started to feel weak and dizzy as he collapsed onto his back. Every breath he took was becoming more and more harder to make, the world around him began to fade into darkness. Death was so slow and merciful on him, dying wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. He thought he would feel could, but he doesn't. He thought he would be seeing a faint light above him, but he doesn't. Red Bird was convinced that death was taking its time as he was putting on its shoes.

Is this it? he thought, Am I going to die, just like that?

The last thing Red Bird saw were the leaves of a tree and a loon flying over head. The whole world soon closed down around him, from every sound to every sight. Finally, he loosed consciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Complete Recall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

Red Bird found himself in a void of darkness, he couldn't move nor blink. He wondered where he was and how did he got there, Red Bird thought he was going to bird heaven at the moment. The darkness soon organized itself into something familiar, a large open savanna. When color was added, Red Bird saw a red cardinal heading home, carrying a brown sack over its shoulder.

He wanted to call out to him, but he couldn't do anything. Red Bird found himself being pulled by him, without his knowledge. Red Bird soon realized this was a recap of what happened after the cardinal failed to get his eggs back from the pigs.

Examining the cardinal's features, he appeared sad. Red Bird thought being dropped 200 meters into a lake was bad enough but maybe the cardinal here had been through a more, personal and yet, horrifying experience. He watches as the cardinal approached his small stick and mud hut, the cardinal opened the door and walked inside. After a few seconds, he heard his mate scream.

Must have shown here the bad news, thought Red Bird, I wish I could see what's going on in there.

After a few moments, fire came out of the chimney before the cardinal was thrown outside. Red Bird was shocked as the female cardinal kicked her mate out of the house, the sound of the door shutting and locking said otherwise. Red Bird watched as the cardinal gets back up and heads off to the night, the force keeping him tethered to him made sure he followed along.

The cardinal's head was down, he could see traces of blood on the grass behind him. Red Bird noticed it was his broken beak, the cardinal needs help but there was no one to help him. Red Bird might do something, persuade the female cardinal to take him back in, if only he could move. Red Bird wished he could do something and helped the poor fellow, every attempt to move was futile, and after a moment he gave up.

For hours, Red Bird fixated his eyes at the cardinal. Watching him walk for many miles awhile ignoring everything else, seeing how sensitive he was to his own imagination wondered if he might loose his mind.

Finally the cardinal stopped at a lake and took a drink of water before looking at himself in the lake, seeing his own reflection made him cry in misery. When he heard the cries, a sharp pain erupted in Red Bird's head. It wasn't much, the pain was mild and it went away as fast as it came. Red Bird soon realized that this was a flashback, the cardinal was actually his past self and the female cardinal who kicked him out was his mate.

Remembering this, brought on a whole barrage of memories. Red Bird struggled to stay focus when the pain returned, with the full force of a freight trained. He remembered weeks of recovery, and remembered retaliating on the octagonal castle with the help of his friends. He remembered being captured and tortured by King Pig, including the weeks he spent in that small, cramped room, surrounded by the graffiti of the previous occupant who went insane.

All the memories had returned, Red Bird remembered who he was and his friends, completely everything. Red Bird started to become angry but stopped himself, seeing his past self relived that moment of his life, caused him to realize something. He did not wanna be that bird anymore, all Red Bird wanted was a family of his own. But the pigs destroyed his so they could support their own, and realizing the pig's true nature wondered what Red Bird really accomplished.

I accomplished nothing, he thought, It was all just a waste of time, my friends missed me and I missed them. King Pig, what had you done to me?

A bright light suddenly engulfed Red Bird, he found himself able to move again. But every time he shift himself, pain struck him hard. The light subsides and Red Bird opened his eyes, he felt like he'd been abducted by aliens from outer space.

It looked like he was in a small nursery clinic, numerous life support systems were hooked up to him from numerous machines. A breathing tube was shoved down his beak and sits into his throat, pumping fresh air into his battered lungs. Several sensors were placed over his chest to monitor his heart rate, tubes were coming out of his back as they pump out blood and running it through a large machine before pumping it back in. And finally a huge tube was inserted into his rear, which felt the most uncomfortable.

Several bandages wrapped up Red Bird's chest and belly, something under there was irritating him, he didn't wanna find out. He was a mess, already a mess. Somewhere in a crude medical clinic that had walls made out of stone slabs and concrete floor, it wasn't a pig design, Red Bird could tell. Whoever saved him must have loved him a lot, he could see several get well cards, including a gift basket, sitting on the table that the corner of the room.

A part of him felt loved, yet another part of him feel revolted. These two emotions caused Red Bird to not wanna know who saved him, or who sent the cards and gifts. Red Bird wanna be alone, he needed time to think.

The door to the room propped open and Red Bird shuts his eyes, he didn't wanna look at whoever was coming in nor let them know he was awake. However, he could do nothing to cover his ears. He heard birds, and lots of them, chirping all at once. Red Bird recognized each and every tone of voice he heard, they were friends and family. Their presence did nothing to cheer Red Bird up, only made him worse.

"SQUAWK!" a loud chirp blared into his ear.

Red Bird's eyes shot open, and saw his friends before him. Black Bird, Yellow Bird, the Blue Bird trio, and White Bird were present. He looked to his side and saw who squawked in his ear, it was Big Brother Bird. Now he wasn't surprised, who else can make a squawk that loud? He could ignore his friend's parents, until someone came through the door. An old cardinal came walking through, followed by a slightly younger female cardinal.

Oh great, he thought, Mom and Dad.

The Red Baron and his made approached their son, realizing that he was not happy to see them gave them a hint of what he'd been through. Red Bird's father touched his side and he relaxed, even though he wasn't happy to see his friends The Red Baron's presence was enough to calm him down. That kind of love, from a parent, made Red Bird wanna start his own family. Realizing he'll get nowhere when fighting King Pig, he's going to have to make peace with him, somehow.

The doctor soon came into the room, he appeared to be White Bird's grandfather, A.K.A., the same doctor who treated him for his broken beak months earlier. He placed an print-out from an MRI scan onto a light-board for all to see, on it showed Red Bird's skeleton and some of his internal organs in fine detail. His skeleton looked like broken glass, the MRI scan showed that Red Bird had broken several ribs several segments in the front and shattered a shoulder blade. The doctor had put up a difficult time stapling all those ribs back together, including stapling the shoulder blades back in place.

The MRI scan print out showed his kidneys were bruised, swollen to twice their size. The bruising was so bad that Red Bird was placed on hemodialysis, which explains the tubes sticking into his back. As bad as Red Bird's injuries were, they were worse than any injury he had in the past.

What do you know, he thought, I'm the most unhealthiest bird in the world, my insurance will probably not cover everything this time.

That's not all they found, the doctor placed a print-out of Red Bird's brain scan on the light-board. It showed parts of his brain had been damaged. The frontal lobe, the part of the brain that processes conscious and thought, had some parts not functioning. The hippocampus, the part of the brain essential for long-term memory, was also damaged but was still functioning. Even these were past injuries, they explained Red Bird's anger and his amnesia.

The doctor also took delivery at scanning Red Bird's brain signals to see if everything was working normally, he found that the part of Red Bird that was responsible for empathy had been damaged and was flaring on and off. It explained why he wasn't happy to see his friends, the expressions on their faces showed shame. If only they could do more for Red Bird.

Seeing how his friends discovering the damage, made Red Bird convinced that a treaty with King Pig must be signed. He did not wanna perform a similar job as his father, what he did was too selfish. The treaty he had signed with King Pig when he was only just a few days under the crown, ensured peace, but left the pigs with nothing. Pure selfishness, the Angry Bird's team got all of the eggs stolen from them returned, only to discover that many of the eggs had been boiled, broken, and unfertilized.

Red Bird didn't wanna follow The Red Baron's example, he wanted to make his own.

The doctor left Red Bird's scans up as he leaves the room, his friends all looked at him awhile murmuring to each other. Red Bird looked up at the ceiling and moaned, then his friends started to leave one by one. His mother and eldest brother soon followed suit, The Red Baron was the last to leave since he and Red Bird were close. Despite being close, a part of Red Bird was ashamed of him for passing down an unstable relationship with the pigs to him. He didn't entirely blame him, he knew that The Red Baron couldn't solve everything. That was Red Bird's responsibility, a responsibility he was now eager to get done.

The Red Baron soon left the room and shuts the door behind him, leaving Red Bird alone.

I have a lot of homework to do, he thought, But in the meantime, I have to get well again.

Red Bird shifts around for a comfortable spot, then rests. He wished that he had a blanket to cover him, because the room was quite cold.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: The Final Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

The story of how Red Bird was rescued by the birds took awhile to be delivered to him. When he passed out near the road, some of his friends managed to break into the city in order to ransack it. When they found him, they carried him out of the city, thinking he was a prisoner trying to escape. It turns out that they were looking for him ever since he vanished, they never thought he would end up at the pig's capital.

The Red Baron just so happened to be leading the attack, when he heard his son was found he called the attack off. Seeing that he was hurt, they managed to get him a doctor and have him treated. It took about a couple of days before Red Bird came to and found himself in bandages and under life support. Red Bird spent 6 months in recovery, realizing he wasn't happy for them saving him wondered what he had endured in the castle.

Several accounts from captured pig told the Angry Birds that he sits on the balcony at the King's castle and sang to everybody, every one of them said that it was the most beautiful singing they had ever heard in their life. Realizing Red Bird's trust between him and the pigs, The Red Baron had planned to use him to get him inside the city again and destroy it. Red Bird will, of course, have none of that. He wanted to try something new, and instead be a diplomat rather than a war hawk.

Once his injuries were healed, Red Bird leaves the medical clinic and heads back to the hut he was kicked out of by his former girlfriend. When he arrived, he saw it cleaned out of everything. Female Red Bird must had moved out. Nonetheless, Red Bird rebuilds the nest and planned his next move. The thought of seeing all those birds being imprisoned seemed to be a reason to negotiate, Red Bird was no lawyer, yet he knew how to compromise.

Before he could start, he head to the bookstore and bought several books about law, negotiation, settled agreements, and a couple of history books from the last Angry Birds war with each book were written by birds and pigs. His friends wondered what he was up to, in fact they peaked through the windows to see what he was doing. He just sat in the nest, reading, that was all he was doing.

All this research was numbing Red Bird's already stressed mind, and at times he took a break by going outside for fresh air. Once that was done, he returned to reading. It took about two weeks two read through all the books, Red Bird had to write down some notes just to keep track of everything.

One morning, he stepped outside and sucked in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing as a gentle breeze. Red Bird wondered if he could do more in life, looking what he had, he doesn't seem to have much of anything. A whole world of opportunities was out there waiting for him, one goal he had at the moment was to make peace with the pigs. This doesn't mean they'll stop taking the eggs, it will stop King Pig but not his minions who think otherwise. Besides, it was a lot easier to deal with the lesser pigs since they aren't that bright. The only problem with them was that they're very persistent.

Speaking of the pigs, he saw a couple of them walking about nearby. Red Bird simply watched them, since he doesn't have any eggs there wasn't much reason for them to be moping around. They past by without noticing him, Red Bird watched as they walked behind some vegetation and vanished out of sight.

"TWEET!" he heard something chirp behind him. Red Bird jumped as he shot around, and saw that it was Orange Bird.

Oh great, he thought, What does he want?

Red Bird was carrying a letter, and he handed it to Red Bird before leaving. His delivery was quick, he didn't stop to say hi or anything. Seeing the bag he was carrying with him, made Red Bird think he got a job as a courier. Since most birds around his community don't have computers, his job was necessary.

Note to self, thought Red Bird, Get a home computer.

Red Bird heads inside and opened the letter, he sat down at the nest and reads it to himself. He recognized the handwriting, it was Female Red Bird's. Its been nearly a year since he last heard of her, since she kicked him out of the nest. He wondered what had become of her since she left him, unfortunately, it wasn't good:

_Dear Red Bird,_

_I'm sorry for kicking you out for returning with broken eggs, I was just so mad that I couldn't think straight. I know I hadn't spoken to you for months now, nor did I send you any letters. I was upset for most of the time, thinking about how I missed my chance at being a mother. You're probably still heartbroken about me leaving you, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for it. I'm not sure if this letter will get through, due to the tight situation I'm in._

_About 2 months after I'd kicked you out, I had been kidnapped by the pigs. They wanted me to lay a continuous supply of unfertilized eggs so they have something to dine on, it was horrible. Though the pig's actions were very unsettle, they had been very kind. The pigs put me in a room and tried to get me comfortable, they provided me food and several luxuries. King Pig was also kind, and through him, I heard about your eventful capture as well._

_There was this spot where I could see out into the magnificent city of theirs, I underestimated how advanced they were. Even though the air stank like a septic tank, I heard a wonderful song almost everyday. It was you, it sounded like you. I looked out the window and saw you sit on the balcony as you sing your mating calls out into the populous, if I was free I would answer to them. But no, I was barred into an enclosure. All I could do is listen to that wonderful voice of yours. Seeing that the pigs liked your music, and throw you seeds to get you to sing, tells me you're trying to earn their trust._

_When the Angry Birds attacked the city, I prayed that they would come and get me out. I had laid a few unfertilized eggs, but that was from the pigs who were continuously grooming and stroking my back. The energy it took to lay them was massive, yet I have just enough to take cover from the exploding loons. After the battle, I sat and waited by the window to hear your voice. Yet I didn't, ever since the battle happened you failed to show up. It was when I heard what happened on the news when your father had found you, and brought you back. The news-bird said you weren't happy to see them, the pigs probably had treated you better and gave you more freedom._

_I know not what had become of you ever since you left the city, all I know is that you had fully recovered. King Pig came up to me and allowed me to send letters out to you, even though he caused our separation it seemed that he's trying to bring us back together. If you're planning a way to get back at King Pig, or coming back to this city for whatever reason, would you please free me? I promise not to hit on you the next time we loose our eggs, you have suffered enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Female Red Bird_

Red Bird tucked stared at the letter for a moment before tucking it underneath the mounds of books he had, he felt a tear slid down his cheek and dripped onto the floor.

She was there, he thought, At the city. She never really moved out, she was kidnapped. I gotta get my mate back, but I don't wanna cause further problems with King Pig.

Red Bird's mate is one of a kind. If he looses her, he looses their families future. Female Red Bird was giving him another chance, a chance to re-establish a life they wish to live in tranquility. Despite the movies, where the protagonist breaks in to retrieve someone who was imprisoned in a massive fortress or high-tech facility. Red Bird was going to try a different approach, the plan was unorthodox and it hadn't been implemented in the history of Angry Birds. He was going to have to persuade King Pig in an agreement for her release, there was no doubt that his friends will not like the compromise Red Bird will come up with.

Red Bird got out a sheet of paper and wrote down where he was going, then stuck it on the back of his door with a thumbtack. He managed to find a picture of Female Red Bird, somehow it was tucked within the twigs and mud of the walls. The picture will come in handy, it will help show what he was after. With the picture in hand, he leaved his home and heads for the pig capital, wondering what he'll find there.

I'm coming to get you back mate, thought Red Bird, I'm going to bring you back home to where you belong.

Relying only on memory, Red Bird marched across the savanna to where the pig city was. When he got just about 50 meters from his home, he stopped. Red Bird realized that he must not do this alone, and so rushes over to some of his friend's houses for help.

He got to Yellow Bird's house, he knocked on his front door and the canary opened it. Red Bird gestures to follow him, and Yellow Bird agrees. Red Bird went to every single house and gathered all of his friends. The Blue Bird trio, Black Bird, White Bird, and Yellow Bird followed Red Bird, wondering what he was up too. Red Bird stopped and showed them the picture of Female Red Bird, all of them were petrified when they figured out what was his plan. Red Bird shook his head no, to show he had something else in mind.

This is going to be more difficult than I thought. he thought.

The Angry Birds team approached King Pig's capital city as the sky above them turned from sky blue to red, the birds saw that the pigs were finishing up the last of its repairs from that last bird attack. Red Bird stopped and gestured to his friends to stay put, all of his friends agreed so. They were scared, they had already lost their friend once. Realizing that their purpose was to make sure they don't loose him when things go awry amplified that fear, the Blue Bird trio happened to be crying from this.

Red Bird leaves them and heads towards the outer gate, when the guard saw him he reluctantly opened it without question. The guard at the inner gate soon opened, letting Red Bird enter without difficulty. He made his way down the street, the locals seemed to be happy that he was back. Red Bird was in no mood for them, he was on important business.

He made his way to the castle and knocked on the door, the guard lets him in and he made his way up several fleets of stairs to the royal hall. Red Bird found many pig workers repairing the roof caused by the Mighty Eagle and King Pig was there on the throne, looking very bored. When Red Bird approached, his eyes widened and appeared a bit surprise and happy to see him. Red Bird walked up to him the picture of his girlfriend at his feet. King Pig looked at it for a moment before returned his gaze at Red Bird, then nods his head.

Now we're getting somewhere. he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: Putting Old History To Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

Red Bird and King Pig got together in a conference room where they began to draft a treaty, there the two drafted several rules and ideas to ensure an agreement for peace. The reason why the birds and pigs are at war was due to the pig's appetite for their eggs. It just so happened that the pigs were very wealthy and the birds were very poor, since the pigs need eggs and the birds needed a steady income, that was where King Pig and Red Bird made their agreement.

They can't just write down their ideas on the treaty and agree on something, not without the representation of the populace. So when word spreads about a near end of the war, including that they're going to be represented in the treaty, the polls were opened and numerous pigs went to vote on the pig agreements were. Red Bird's friends were informed of the treaty by King Pig's servants and were given a list of bird agreements to vote on, they took these agreements and rounded up the birds for voting.

Pig agreements are simple, Red Bird proposed that they shall receive only chicken eggs instead of other species eggs. Since female chickens are able to produce 1 or 2 eggs a day compared to other species, who took a week or more to produce. He also added that all birds captured by the pigs for egg laying to be release, and can only have only female chickens. These female chickens can choose to lay eggs or leave, and they must be paid in gold for them to earn a living. Finally, all the eggs that were stolen from the birds by the pigs shall be returned, regardless if they're fertilized or not.

For the bird agreements, King Pig added that the birds must share their slingshot technology, seeing how well the slingshots were able to launch "projectiles" made King Pig think that they could use them for their own purposes. Another agreement was that The Red Baron must be held on trial for the assassination of King Pig's predecessor, even though King Pig wasn't that close with his father he felt that war crimes must not go unpunished. The Red Baron will also be held responsible for all the pigs he and Angry Birds had killed, which didn't sit well for Red Bird, since he and his father are close. For pigs who failed to abide to the treaty are held under their own responsibility if they steal any eggs, King Pig will not be held responsible.

The final agreement was that the treaty signed by The Red Baron and King Pig, that ended the first war between the pigs and birds 39 years ago, to be repealed. This agreement must be voted by both the pigs and birds alike, both sides must come to the same agreement, if one side says yes and the other no then straws are drawn to break the dispute.

Surprisingly, word spreads about the treaty at a faster rate than anticipated. Numerous birds and pigs, many of whom who were veterans in the last war, gathered around the courtyard of King Pig's castle, both sides voting on the decisions Red Bird and King Pig came up with. This was unprecedented, no one had thought of a treaty in where the people had a say in. The Red Baron found himself in the worst position possible, though he was getting old and was planning retirement he could still be held trial for all the pigs he had annihilated.

Many pig servants count the votes, the percentage they came up with was alarming. A massive majority voted yes for most of the agreements for the treaty, including The Red Baron's trial for war crimes. Not surprisingly, the agreement where the last war treaty to be repealed had an opposition. The birds voted no as the pigs voted yes, straws were drawn by the pig servants and concluded that the agreement shall go forth.

It was a surprise to King Pig and Red Bird that both sides agreed to the terms, what's not surprising was that the older generation made up the majority who oppose the agreements. What was surprising was that The Red Baron agreed to it all, when he realized it was all over for him.

After many hours of hard work, Red Bird and King Pig signed the treaty: The Angry Birds Treaty of 2011. And the Angry Birds Treaty of 1972 was hereby repealed. When the news was told to the birds and pigs outside, they all cheered, as The Red Baron quietly applauded.

With the treaty finally signed, King Pig and Red Bird shook hands and had a pig servant to bring him to his girlfriend. He followed the servant up the stairs to a high room where he approached some barred rooms, the pig servant unlocked the door to one of the rooms and Red Bird looked through. There, he saw Female Red Bird huddled in the corner.

Seeing him made Female Red Bird hop in joy, and she ran straight into Red Bird's arms within seconds. They touched foreheads and cooed, glad that they were finally back together.

Well that's one problem solved. Red Bird thought, Ah, its great to have my mate back.

Red Bird and Female Red Bird headed outside where they shook hands with a dozen or so cheering pigs and birds, they gotten outta there really quick and headed back to the castle, not wanting to be carried away by adoring fans.

Since The Red Baron was there, the pigs took him in. Right away they set up the court inside the castle and had chosen a jury from the crowd outside, seemed like King Pig wanted to get this over with. It took hours of setting everything up, Red Bird and his mate sat among the crowd of observers as The Red Baron and King Pig got into position.

Red Bird saw the jury, 6 pigs and 6 birds. It was made up of those who remained neutral during the war. All of them were young, probably around their mid-twenties. The decision on the fate of his father will rely heavily on them. He felt his heart shriveling up, thinking that he would never see his father again.

The judge soon arrived and so does the lawyers, a bird lawyer walked and sat down next to The Red Baron as a pig lawyer sat down next to King Pig. Red Bird looked at the judge, his feathers were blue and he had thick black eyebrows. He also had a beard, which was strange since birds don't have hair. He got up onto the podium, "All rise." he said.

All the pigs and birds softly gasped in response to the judge's ability to talk, everybody in the room reluctantly does as they were told. "Court's now in session," the judge said with the pounding of the gabble, "At ease."

Everyone sat down, the judge went through the files at the podium and looked out into the crowd. "We're all here today because of The Red Baron," said the judge, "Retired General of the Angry Birds group, he has been accused of war crimes: 547 accounts of murder and the assassination of King Pig's predecessor."

Whoa, thought Red Bird, That's an impressive record.

The judge shot a look at The Red Baron, he sat there confidence. "Red Baron?" the judge asked.

"Caw?" responded The Red Baron.

"How do you plea?"

The Red Baron wrote his answer on a sheet of paper and gave it to a pig courier, the courier took the note and gave it to the judge without delay. The judge looked at the note and announced is answer. "Guilty on all 547 accounts of murder but Not Guilty of the assassination of the former pig king due to insanity."

Smart move, thought Red Bird.

Red Bird pressed himself up against Female Red Bird as she does the same, she shared his fear of his father. Since The Red Baron pleaded not guilty to the preceding king's assassination, the judge moved on to hear the testimonies of both King Pig and The Red Baron. Since they cannot talk, they had to write down an essay of their testimonies via a typewriter. The judge started by The Red Baron's testimony, he held up the document that told his side of the story before reading it out loud:

_It was the heat of the war in the early seventies, I was captured by the pigs on a scouting mission. They took me back to this very castle and locked me within the most cramped and unforgiving cell, it was all metal, and it was hot. I remember pounding away at the solid metal doors, screaming at the pigs to let me out. There was no way I was getting out, those doors failed to budge. After about an hour of pounding, I gave up. My side ached and was bruised from my futile attempt. I laid on the ground to rest, I thought about my wife and my family. I thought about my eldest son, Big Brother Bird, who was only just a few months old at the time. I thought he was going to grow up without a father._

_I couldn't remember how many weeks and months went by as I spent in that cell. It was dead silence, you can't hear anything from the outside nor you can hear anything from within. Just a faint bulb lit the cell, if that wasn't present then there would be nothing to see. The pigs fed me at least once a day, I was force to do my business on the very plate I had eaten on since there were no bathrooms. _

_On one of those days, I found a black permanent marker by the side of the crap I called food. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment, before removing the cap. I turned to the wall opposite of the cell doors and began to write, just two words repeatedly. I'd wrote "Angry Birds" about a gazillion times on that wall, kept it all need and in order, until I filled every corner on that flat surface. For added drama, I took my own blood and wrote the words in big letters in the middle of it all. _

_I moved on writing more graffiti on the other walls with the marker, wrote words that reminded me on what I am finding for. I even wrote the song of the Angry Birds theme, so I won't forget how the notes go. I soon wrote plain gibberish and profanity days later, as I was loosing my mind, I couldn't remember much about that. _

_Turns out, the pigs were delivering my food awhile I sleep. I happened to be awake when they opened those doors, once the doors were open I attack the pigs viciously. They go down really quick, it all happened in less than half a minute. Once that's done, instinct guided me towards King Pig's predecessor. I wasn't able to think, months had already past and I was mentally insane. The light tried to blind my eyes, but I took the pain._

_I eventually found the royal hall, the throne room, where the pig king was hiding in. Then I blacked out, I couldn't remember much after that. All I remember was one of the pigs waking me, I was dazed and confused. I didn't realized what I had done until I found the knife with my hand clutched onto it, and the corpse of the pig king's predecessor laying nearby. There was blood everywhere, it was a mess, I was so horrified that I threw the knife away and ran out of the castle and out of the city. I only came back to draft and ratify the Angry Birds Treaty of 1972 with the pig king's successor, who was only 8 at the time._

_Those days were horrible, I wish not to re-live them._

The crowd murmured among each other as The Red Baron held his head down in shame, the judge pound his gable to signal everyone to pipe it. Once it was quiet again, the judge pulled up King Pig's testimony and read it out loud.

_I was only a prince at that age, just a mere piglet. Yet I remembered it all, and I remembered my father's mistake._

_I never really had much against the Angry Birds, I never wanted to be part of it the war. The Red Baron was such a famous character. Back then he was young with good looks, I remember watching him being dragged in hear by my father's guards. He had confidence then, he did not whimper at all. The guards must had beaten him with their fists, looking closely I could see the blood joining his already red feathers._

_Perhaps I would might be a bit merciful on him if I was in charge, he was only defending their young. He never took notice of me, yet. I simply watched as they threw the cardinal into that cell, at times I could hear him scream during the first few hours of his imprisonment. I had my sympathies for The Red Baron, since I knew how strong his will was, what I didn't know was that he couldn't control it._

_Several months later, I was busy enjoying a morning on a Sunday when I suddenly heard ruckus among the halls of the castle. I hear swine squealing, not good. Being curious, and unaware of the danger, I head to the royal hall to see if my father knew anything about it. When I got to the throne room, I was just in time to see The Red Baron come straight at my father with a trench knife._

_Before The Red Baron clobbered him, I shielded my eyes and hid behind one of the massive pillars as the action unfold. My father screamed for dear mercy, I shut my ears to cancel out most of the horror coming into them. It went on for several minutes, it felt like hours. When the screaming stopped, I peeked an eye around the corner and saw The Red Baron lying on the ground, and so was my father. My predecessor was covered in blood, he was lying in a pool of it. The royal halls were filled with the stench of death, actually that was my father's bowels relaxing combined with the smell of iron from the spilled blood._

_Several guards came in and saw that they were too late, they obviously knew that my father was dead, they were checking on The Red Baron since he wasn't bleeding. When the cardinal arose, and saw the work he had done, he screamed in horror. Terrified from his own actions, he turned around and ran out out of the castle and head for the hills, leaving the knife behind him. _

_As more servants came in to see what happen, I emerge from my hiding place. I spotted my father's crown laying between me and him, it was free from blood, it must be knocked aside during the attack. Without much thought, I approached the ground, picked it up, and placed it on my own head. I literally took the crown on the day my father died, all the other pigs knew that well. _

_After my father was buried hours later, The Red Baron returned with an army of birds, more birds than the eye could see. I ordered a white flag to be raised high into the sky, and ordered all the pigs to lay down their arms. This was a war I can't win, nor do I wanna win it after what just happened._

_The Red Baron and I got together, seeing him nearly frightened me but I knew he was more scared of himself than I. We both draft the treaty to end the war, the Angry Birds Treaty of 1972. The treaty simply states: All the birds get their eggs back and our territory was greatly reduced. The territory we lost became no-man's land, and due to the drop of land led to the overpopulation of the capital city._

He's going to get convicted for sure. thought Red Bird.

The judge sat down the testimony and looked out over the courtroom, "King Pig also have some more to add," he announced, "Re-guarding the Red Baron's son."

Red Bird felt his blood freeze from hearing that, all of his friends looked at him in disbelief, including his mom. The judge picked up a hefty document and read it out loud to everyone in the room.

_After the treaty was signed, the birds went home and I cleaned up all the damage they've done to the castle. There were no more fighting for the rest of the last century, but the signs of another war echoed throughout the land. Sure enough, around 2001, war was declared again after a failed attempt to capture some bird eggs. Poachers, I thought, I'm running a kingdom of poachers. In fact, I don't recall a single victory made by the pigs in the last war._

_An opportunity arose, there's a way to turn the tables. Instead of looking at war in the conventional way, I looked at it through the eyes of Mother Nature. If you wanna be a parent, you gotta earn it, you gotta prove that you are a reliable parent when producing and defending your offspring. That's how nature works. Hearing that one of The Red Baron's sons was a father to be, I sent out some pigs to poach the eggs and bring them back to a highly fortified fortress._

_Red Bird, that was his name, came to the area with a massive slingshot. A brave little bird, doing it all on his own. He set up that slingshot and launched himself into the walls of the fortress until he managed to get himself stuck in the security bars of the windows, I couldn't bare to laugh. It wasn't the fact that he got stuck was funny, it was the way he acted. Red Bird was steaming with anger and frustration, just like his old man on his early days of the previous war. Since he had lost a brother using the very same tactics that killed him, I went easy on him._

_I've ordered his eggs to be fried, and the shells tossed out the window once he got down. When he realized his eggs were destroyed, all the work he had done was for nothing. Some of the pigs ate the eggs, and one of them spat out some of the white yoke out the window. I expected Red Bird to rage more than any bird that had rage before, but that didn't happen. He didn't feel rage, it was depression._

_He gathered up the egg shells and heads home, with his head held down. Upon hearing his girlfriend kicking him out of his own home, and the hardship he gone from recovering from a broken beak, I wondered if there's going to be a large army of birds come marching in for an attack. Red Bird only got a group of friends together, and they didn't do much, just provide a distraction for Red Bird to come straight into the castle so he could kill me. _

_I had the upper hand, swine aren't actually stupid as the media claimed, his back was turned when a pig guard knocked him out._

_Me and several pigs brought him back to the capital city, I had him placed in the very cell that once housed his father decades earlier, following a similar treatment. I had second thoughts about doing this, so I brought him out for a little bit and we both meet in the royal hall. I had the guards made sure he wasn't able to fight, again, following my father's protocols. I test his emotions by tossing a wastebasket full of broken egg shells at his feet, his eyes were filled with fear. Good, I could get through to him._

_I told him why we took the eggs, I told him personally that the pigs took the eggs so we could support their families, even though that wasn't entirely the case. I can tell by the look on his face that he and I were on the same page, thinking about the rules of evolution. _

_I did something different that what my father done with his father, I added pity to the mix. Eventually, Red Bird fell ill and temporarily lost all of his memories, once that happened I gave him the royal treatment as best I could. I gave him a task to steal some eggs from his own friends right after he fell under my spell, he did the task without question and succeeded. He brought the eggs to me and I had some servants placed them in an incubator, since I had no use for them so I kept them safe for the time being._

_It was a great run, Red Bird sat on the balcony and sang his mating calls to the populace. Maybe they'll realize the value of the birds and decide to adopt the alternative for getting eggs, by farming them. Since I split him and his girlfriend apart, I had his mate placed in a special spot in the city where she could see and hear him sing. That way, they'll be together again._

"Aww." said the crowd.

_The Red Baron soon attacked with an army of birds, despite retiring as the leader years ago. He accidentally found his son, and brought him back to safety. The birds were after the females that had been kidnapped. But seeing that The Red Baron called of the siege just for the sake of his son, seemed selfish, since the old bird was at the capital to free those birds. No matter, my job was done. I knew getting Red Bird and I on the same idea would bring a more stable peace between the pigs and the birds. Hopefully without him dying from the attention he'll about to receive._

From hearing that speech, every single bird in the room turned and looked at Red Bird. He sat there embarrassed, as a hundred curious eyes stared at him. "Caw?" he cooed in confusion.

Everyone erupted in laughter, Red Bird buried his face into his mate's side just to hide his embarrassment, Female Red Bird gladly held onto him dearly.

The judge finally brought order to the court room by slamming his gable on his podium, "Order!" he called out, once the courtroom went silent he turned towards the jury, "Please proceed to the back room and decide the out come."

The jury nods and got off their benches, then they left the court room and head to the back room to decide the verdict.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Just One More Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

All the birds and pigs sat nervously in their chairs, waiting for a verdict. The consequences the Red Baron already faced was bad enough, but if convicted he could face life in prison without parole. As nervous as everyone was, no one took the strain more than Red Bird.

Red Bird had grown up really close to his father, he recalled vivid memories of his parents nurturing him along with his two brothers. Snuggling up with them made him feel safe, the love he received when going through childhood was phenomenal. At times he remembered his father taking him out to try out the slingshot, so he could get into the family business. Red Bird and his brothers took it in pride, those were fun days.

Of course, its time for Red Bird to grow up. He's already an adult now and now wanted his own family to nurture and care, he'll might get that chance tonight, just maybe. Even if he get's the chance, he only wish to have his father around to watch him prosper.

The door to the back room opened, only 30 minutes past and they now had their verdict. They all sat back down into their benches as a courier delivers the note from them, once all the jury was in place the judge announced the verdict.

"Not guilty," he said, "Due to insanity."

"YAY HE HE!" cheered all the birds.

The Red Baron cracked a smile as Red Bird was relieved, his mom was also glad but didn't show it.

"Order!" announced the judge as he pound his gabble on his podium, all the birds went silent in response.

"Due to his elderly age," announced the judge, "And since he has osteoarthritis, he has been acquitted from all counts of murder. Court dismissed."

As the judge gets off the podium and leaves, all the pigs and birds got up and headed for the exit. As The Red Baron heads for the front door, Red Bird rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. His father returned the hug, and padded him on the back in response.

He's proud of me, thought Red Bird, This is reassuring.

King Pig approach the Angry Birds group as Red Bird lets go of The Red Baron, the pig shook Red Bird's head and nods before heading for the exit.

Now I can move on with my life, thought Red Bird, Though, I'll keep a closer eye on the eggs from now on.

Red Bird, his parents, his eldest brother, and his friends left the court room and walked outside. First there was a large crowd of pigs and birds, now they were packed shoulder to shoulder and were eager to see him. They found themselves making their way through the crowd, getting through was slow, even if armor pigs help clear he way it was still difficult.

Just when they were no more than in arm's reach from Red Bird, time seemed to had slowed down. Red Bird wondered what was going on as everything in existence slowed to a lucid crawl. It wasn't long before he saw a hand-held crossbow being pointed directly at him. Red Bird felt his blood freeze to ice as the bolt from the crossbow embed itself into his chest, it felt as if he was stung by a bee.

When time moved back at a normal pace, Red Bird felt the full blow of the arrow.

"SQUAWK!" he screamed, "SQUAWK!"

It was an old bird, a loon, he had fired the bolt into Red Bird's chest. His friends near him wondered what was going on as the armor pigs and several birds attacked the defector, Red Bird couldn't help but collapse onto his knees as he felt the blood was leaving his brain faster than it could replace. His mother screamed, his father speechless, everyone else had mixed emotions or are in shocked. His friends soon got their act together when Red Bird collapsed onto his back, it soon was clear that Red Bird's situation was serious.

They saw the arrow sticking into Red Bird's chest, one of the blue birds made the mistake on pulling it out. When it did, blood shot out of the wound like a rocket. Female Red Bird fainted from the sight of all the blood, all the other birds didn't know what to do. Red Bird's mother picked up Red Bird in an effort to keep him from slipping into shock. A couple of pigs came in with a stretcher and Red Bird's mother placed him onto it.

The whole crowd was confused, too much of shock value had already spread. Like with all attempted assassinations, those who witness them sat or stood their in a stupor, as if they were zombies trying to think. They were completely useless, they were only taking up space.

Despite the lack of elbow room, the armor pigs were able to clear a way for the pigs to get Red Bird to the nearby hospital. His friends followed behind as Red Bird saw the assassin been taken into custody, The Red Baron picked up Female Red Bird before catching up with the group. Red Bird closed his eyes as the blood quickly drain from his head. Then he quickly blacked out.

It was getting ridiculous, the number of times Red Bird had been injured would drive a doctor mad. That's what you get for being the mascot of Angry Birds. People chew you up and spit you out, not wanting to stop for anything until they get to launch you from a slingshot. Being in Red Bird's position in Angry Birds is risky, the countless YouTube parodies about Angry Birds nailed him down a lot.

A big shock for anyone associated with either the birds or pigs that a bird would try to assassinate its own leader, for only trying to bring peace between both sides. Some birds had lost families because of the pigs and set themselves a goal to wipe out the pigs from the face of the earth, AKA, they want the war to continue until one side falters and collapse altogether.

When Red Bird finally opened his eyes, he found himself laying on a couch. The sofa was soft and warm from his own body heat, relaxing his already tense muscles. A blanket had been draped over him to keep him more warm, he lift up the blanket and saw a bandage where he think the bolt had struck him. The short-term memory hadn't faded at all, but it was threatening to turn into a long-term memory.

It could have been worse, thought Red Bird, The tip of the bolt could be lased with poison.

He looked around the room, it was just an ordinary waiting room and what not. Brown, the walls, ceiling, floor, and furniture were all brown. A comforting color for birds who enjoy using twigs and mud as building material. Red Bird looked at the digital clock on the wall: 4:30PM. He had the treaty signed on 11AM and The Red Baron's trial on 12 or 1PM. Time flies when you're knocked out.

"Caw!" screamed a voice.

"AH!" squealed Red Bird in panic.

The voice came from the other side of the room, where another couch sat behind a coffee table. The Blue Bird trio sat there smiling at him, Red Bird was still panting from the shock as soon as he realized who it was. "Gnahh!" he snarled at then, before stubbornly pull the covers over his head and pretend he was dead.

He heard the door to the room opened and heard birds come walking in, he heard one with heavy footsteps approach him. The sound of that bird sucking in air into its lungs cause Red Bird to pull off the covers and stare frustratingly into the eyes of Big Brother Bird, Red Bird shook his head no at his elder brother and he quietly closed his beak.

All the birds laughed, and Red Bird kind of chuckled. Female Red Bird rushed up to him and gave him a hug, Red Bird laughed softly as he hugged her back. It was great having her love when hurt, and not being bashed by her noggin. The Red Baron stood with the rest of the group, all of them were looking at him with eyes of pride, joy, and happiness. Red Bird had enough emotions for one day, he wanted to focus on one single emotion: arousal.

But that can wait, Red Bird got up and he and his mate head out the door as everyone stepped aside. Once they were out of the room, everyone soon followed them from behind. They made their way outside and found a large crowd of pigs as the Angry Birds army leaves the city, upon seeing him everyone cheered out loud. Eager to get out of dodge, Red Bird and his girlfriend blended into the crowd and hide among the birds. It was easy, since there were many cardinals around to act like decoys.

They were soon out of the city, leaving behind a place of historical significance. Red Bird hoped he won't come back for negotiations, maybe on vacation or just to visit, but not for war as he was done with that. Probably about a kilometer or two, the army began to depart and head home. Red Bird and his girlfriend soon depart as well and head back to the familiar hut they call home, after a bit of walking they saw home just at the edge of the horizon. Feeling the rush of blood, Red Bird and Female Red Bird rushed over to the hut.

When they arrive, they burst through the door and ran inside. Several books from Red Bird's researching fell to the floor, he would worry about that later. Red Bird shuts and locks the door as his girlfriend shuts the windows, with the place secured and nearly dark. Red Bird lit a fire at the fireplace and stepped into the nest with his girlfriend, he took a deep breath as Female Red Bird crotch in the position.

What am I thinking? he thought to himself as he exhales.

He took a moment and recall the hardship he went through, from the day his eggs were destroyed; where he try to get revenge from the destruction of his eggs; where he was captured and tortured to the point of insanity; to the point where he got injured from killing the Mighty Eagle, and recovered from the wounds in the safety of the birds; returned to King Pig to sign the treaty to end the war; solve old ends with his father; and nearly get killed in the end by an assassin.

To him, some of it didn't make any sense when he thinks back at it, even though he had been through it all.

Whoa, he thought to himself, How will I explain my children this.

He'll had to make them if he's going to explain it all, Female Red Bird was waiting and she was getting impatient. Eager not to keep her waiting any longer, Red Bird hopped on her back and got down to business.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my character**

Weeks past before the couple got results: 4 freshly laid eggs.

It was a proud achievement, an achievement Red Bird and Female Red Bird had accomplished once before. After nearly a year, here they are again, expecting healthy chicks. Red Bird wouldn't had survived his injuries without the help of the White Bird's grandfather. He was tired of treating Red Bird for his injuries, and upon hearing that the birds are going to give chicken eggs to the pigs for gold, made him pack his backs and left. He does not want to associate with the Angry Birds anymore, he was done nursing them back to health.

Realizing this, White Bird took up the medicine profession and did his research about bird analogy and treatment of fractures, poisoning, and other stuff. Seeing that they were still in good hands when hurt made all the birds feel better, it also told them to be more careful. The Blue Bird trio however, had deaf ears when learning, and so got themselves numerous lacerations after launching themselves into glass. Upon treating the blue birds, White Bird nicknamed one of them "Glass Jaw" for the large glass fragment lodged in its beak. The name soon stuck.

Several chickens were able to make a living upon selling the unfertilized eggs they produce to the pigs, the gold they managed to earn raised their income levels greatly. Pigs will pay at least 2 grams of gold for each egg they buy, they managed to earn about 6 grams of gold per week, that's about 360 grams of gold per year. Once the birds had enough money to afford food, they went on to perform upgrades on their home. Eventually they were generous enough to get a library built in their area.

It was a great improvement for the bird community, especially for Red Bird as he donated all of the books he had bought to the "The Cardinal Library," since he no longer had a use for them. Ironically, Red Bird's books were the first books to be shelved in the library since there weren't any books to speak of. The Red Baron also donated a few copies of his Angry Birds book to the library, it was a good start and so birds, young ones to be exact, began to flock here to learn something.

Realizing that the library needed more books, Red Bird decided to make his own autobiography of the second Angry Birds war. However, that book will had to wait since there were going to be chicks that needed to be raised.

Red Bird never heard any more from King Pig, having gone quiet after his last visit to the capital city. Neither had he heard more about that assassin that tried to kill him, all he heard was that the assassin had been roasted on a fire, nothing more. He buried those thoughts in his mind, not wanting to think of them again. He gazed at the nest of eggs his mate had laid, who was also ogling over them with him.

That's when he heard a noise, a buzzing sound swirling behind him. He didn't had to look over his back as the source flew overhead above him, it was a house fly. The fly swirled around their heads for a few seconds before landing on one of the eggs. Female Red Bird growled, ready to pounce on the fly for disturbing her eggs. Red Bird stopped her though, and shook his head no.

They watch as the fly grooved its legs with its long tongue before taking flight again, with sharp reflexes Red Bird caught it mid-air with his beak. Female Red Bird opened her beak and Red Bird placed the fly inside her mouth, she chewed it up before swallowing.

As the two hugged each other, they heard something hard slam into the front door. Startled, Red Bird approached the door cautiously as Female Red Bird guard the eggs. When he looked out the window, he saw green pigs hiding in the far distance. Red Bird cracked the door open and spot what appeared to be a package sitting in the front door. He stepped outside and closed the door before examining the package.

He pecked at it with his beak, expecting a reaction: nothing. Red Bird turned it over to see what was underneath, he found none still. He knew it was from the pigs, but habits picked up during the Angry Birds war told him not to trust it. So Red Bird pushed the small package from a comfortable distance from the hut before carefully unwrapped it, he didn't tore off the packaging, only removed the tap and reversed the wrapping process.

The packaging revealed a cardboard box, its lid duct taped shut. Red Bird carefully cut the duct tape with his beak and opened the lid. He thought it was a bomb, or thought it was filled with Anthrax. What Red Bird found was something that made him feel that his time was wasted and his emotions played with: a block of lead.

Red Bird looked at the pigs nearby, they were laughing their tails off. Grumbling under his breath, Red Bird turned back to the hut and headed back inside. He shut the door behind him and reached for his flashlight, Female Red Bird wondered what he was doing when he shined the powerful flashlight up against their eggs. Inside 3 of the eggs, they managed to see the silhouette of the developing chick inside. The forth egg, however, had none.

This one's a dud, thought Red Bird, Perfect.

Red Bird sat the flashlight aside and picked up the dud egg, Female Red Bird did nothing to stop him as he took the egg outside of the hut and towards the pigs outside. When they saw him approach with the egg, they just stood there in a stupor as their brains try to make sense of the situation. Red Bird protects his eggs from the pigs, not give them away.

He sat the egg down in front of them and head back inside, Red Bird shuts the door behind him as he and his mate each looked out a window. The pigs stared at the egg for a moment, as if they're waiting for it to do something. Then one of them nudged it, and the egg exploded.

The egg showers the pigs in a sickly green slime and the grass around it, they all screamed as they ran away. The stench from the egg alone was bad enough, but wearing it was even worse. Red Bird and Female Red Bird laughed as the pigs ran off to the horizon, probably looking desperately for a water source to wash themselves in.

We're not going to see them for awhile. Thought Red Bird.

He and Female Red Bird stopped laughing when they heard the eggs shifting in the nest, they turned around and saw that they were moving. They rushed up to the nest and watch as the eggs shift and jump around, it was a distinct sign that they were hatching. Female Red Bird gasped as one of the eggs cracked, Red Bird peered closer for a better look.

Can it be? he thought.

When the egg cracked open and a little yellow beak stuck out, Red Bird fainted and collapsed onto the ground.

**THE END!**


End file.
